LOS COLORES DEL AMOR
by serenitymoon20
Summary: ¿Que hacer si tu no volvias?...¿pretendias que aceptara solo por esperarte?...Akane por favor...Te espere tanto ahora ya es tarde...Por favor Akane yo...¿tu que? te fuiste y no volvi a saber de ti...¿pretendes que olvide todo?...me abandonaste y yo te necesitaba...Akane por favor...escuchame...No espere mucho tiempo para que vinieras ahora es tarde...No
1. CAPITULO 1 SENTIMIENTOS

Akane se encontraba en el dojo Tendo, entrenando hábilmente, mientras pensaba en Ranma quien hacia unas semanas se había ido a los estantes de Jusenkyo para resolver su problema, no entendía porque razón se había ido, ella le dijo que lo aceptaba tal y como era.

 _"Te odio Ranma"_ pensaba molesta mientras derribaba un par de ladrillos con su mano

-¡¿Por qué te fuiste así?! –Grito mientras un recuerdo venía a su mente

 **FLASH BACK**

Ranma se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas, después de aquella amena conversación que tuvieron sus padres, acerca del gran día, el cual se convertiría en el día más importante para ambas familias, pues Ranma y Akane al fin se casarían.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunto ella viendo como recogía sus cosas

-Debo ir a Jusenkyo Akane

-¿Por qué?

-No creo que quieras un esposo, que se convierta en mujer

-Yo….no he dicho nada

-Akane es obvio que no lo deseas….

-¿Acaso estas huyendo?

-No

-¿Prefieres casarte con Shampoo o alguna otra mujer que te persigue no?

-Sabes bien que no es así, además nuestros padres ya han decidido

-Es decir que no deseas la boda, solo lo haces por obligación ¿no?

-¡Basta Akane!

Akane lo miro sorprendida, si varias veces habían peleado, pero en esa ocasión no se sorprendió porque Ranma le gritara, sino porque la miraba seriamente, sin pizca de enojo, más bien de súplica.

-Entiéndeme, tengo que ir a Jusenkyo por mí –Se acercó a ella

-Ranma, yo te acepto tal y como eres, ya te lo dije aquella vez, ahora te lo repito –Dijo ruborizándose

-Lo se Akane, pero lamentablemente yo no me acepto así –Tomo su mano entre la suya

Akane lo miro sorprendida y vio en su mirada algo diferente, tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, la miraba de una manera tierna y dulce.

-Akane –Dijo mas suavemente –Sabes pese a que nuestros padres decidieron desde hace tiempo este matrimonio, quiero que sepas que no es tan desagradable…..bueno la verdad es que no me eres indiferente

-Ranma….

-Espero que tampoco lo sea para ti –Se acercó más –Debo irme y por favor entiéndeme y no importa cuánto me tarde, te aseguro que volveré y vendré lo más pronto posible a tu lado Akane, nunca lo olvides ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

Ranma le obsequio un dulce y fugaz beso en sus labios, mientras ella se ruborizaba completamente ante aquel acto, después le dio un beso en la frente y le regalo una última sonrisa, antes de salir de la casa Tendo….

 **END FLASH BACK**

 _"Te extraño Ranma, nunca pensé que me importarías tanto"_ pensó mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos " _No había pensado en lo mucho que tu ausencia me dolería"_

-Akane…

-¿Qué pasa Nabiki? –Dijo rápidamente limpiándose las lágrimas para que su hermana no la viera

-Papa desea hablar con nosotros

-Bien ahora voy

.

.

.

En un lugar lejano de ahí, se encontraba un joven caminando por la gran montaña que daba directo a las fuentes de Jusenkyo….

 _"Akane….no tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado, eres realmente fastidiosa….ni en mi mente me dejas en paz"_ pensó sonriendo _"No importa cuánto me tome pero…..te cumpliré Akane porque…..vaya nunca imagine enamorarme de una marimacha…debo estar loco…..si lo estoy pero por ti…..en cuanto te vuelva a ver…..debo decírselo….."_ pensó mientras se dejaba caer en una roca, por el cansancio _"Creo que ya estoy cerca….."_

.

.

.

-¡Papa, ¿estás loco?!

-Cálmate Akane, además se hará lo que yo diga

-No hare eso, además Ranma….

-Ranma huyo e incluso Genma ya se fue y no te quedaras esperando a un chico solo porque te dijo que regresaría….

-¡No puedes cambiar así como así las cosas! ¡No soy un juguete! ¡Y no es cambiar solo una pera por una manzana, solo porque tú así lo deseas!

-A todos nos conviene –Soun la miro desafiante –No dejare que hagas lo que se te antoje, suficiente he tenido con Nabiki, por lo menos Kasumi me ha obedecido y se casó….

-¡Pero ella amaba al Dr. Tofu! ¡No es justo, además yo…! –Se sonrojo inmediatamente

" _Yo amo a Ranma"_ pensó internamente

-¡No importa Akane se hará y punto, la boda se llevara a cabo en 3 meses! ¡No está a discusión! –Se puso de pie y salió del comedor

Akane comenzó a sollozar, mientras Nabiki se acercaba a ella…. –Akane tranquila, no te preocupes, tal vez después puedas convencerlo y….

-Estoy cansada de que decida por mí, primero Ranma y ahora… -Comenzó a sollozar fuertemente –Ni siquiera se quien ese idiota

-Tal vez termine agradándote –Comento Kasumi sin pensarlo

-Me voy –Dijo para después salir de aquel lugar, pues la estaban sofocando, corrió hacia su lugar preferido, donde solía pasar mucho tiempo a solas, aquel paisaje que se podía apreciar desde aquella colina era su favorita.

 _"Ranma no tardes en volver amor…."_ Pensó desesperada mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos…. Sin percatarse de que alguien la miraba desde lejos.

-Hola Akane, pronto…. –Susurro mientras miraba a la peli azul contemplar el paisaje.


	2. CAPITULO 2 PROMETIDO

-¡Akane!

Akane escucho el grito de su padre desde el piso de abajo pero no quiso hacerle el menor caso, no estaba dispuesta a acceder a lo que él deseaba, estaba harta, primero lo hizo con Ranma y ahora con alguien totalmente desconocido, con el que se tendría que casar en 3 meses.

-Ranma –Susurro mientras deslizaba su dedo índice por el rostro de la fotografía que tenía en sus manos.

Escucho un segundo grito de su padre, el cual ignoro también, llevaba ya varios días ignorándolo y no le hacia el menor caso, necesitaba rebelarse, necesitaba hacerlo pese a que ya no era ninguna niña ni adolescente, necesitaba hacerlo, estaba por cumplir la mayoría de edad y pronto se iría de la casa para no tener que hacer lo que su padre dijera.

Alguien toco la puerta, no respondió.

-Akane

-¿Ryoga? –Pregunto al escuchar aquella voz familiar

-Si, por favor puedes abrirme

-No, lo siento Ryoga pero no estoy…..presentable

-Necesito hablar contigo

-No lo lamento pero no deseo hablar con nadie

-Por favor Akane

-Es respecto a….algo importante

-Bien dame unos minutos

-Bien

Akane se puso de pie lentamente y busco ropa para poder salir a ver a Ryoga, cinco minutos más tarde abrió la puerta de su alcoba para encontrarse no solo con Ryoga si no con su padre.

-Baja ahora mismo –Dijo seriamente

Akane lo miro desafiante y le lanzo una mirada furiosa a Ryoga, quien solo le miro tímidamente, para después bajar detrás de Soun, por lo que ella solo suspiro resignada y bajo detrás de ellos.

.

.

.

-Bienvenido a Jusenkyo, estas son nuestras famosos estanques encantados y….

-Ya se todo la historia ¿Por qué cree que vengo?

-No lo recuerdo –Susurro el guía escudriñándolo con la mirada

-Soy Ranma Saotome, el que se convierte en mujer –Explico molesto

-¡Ah! Ya lo recordé, eres la pelirroja –Dijo sonriendo -¿A que debo que regreses?

-Necesito agua de alguno de estos estanques que haga que siempre sea hombre, nada más, no más mujer por favor –Dijo seriamente

-¡Vaya! Veamos –Comenzó a caminar y Ranma lo siguió de cerca -¡Ah! Ya recordé cual es, de hecho ahora que lo recuerdo apenas vino un chico pidiendo lo mismo

-¿Un chico? –No entendía porque pero de pronto sintió una punzada en su corazón, tenía un mal presentimiento -¿Recuerda cómo era?

-Mmmm creo que…..era….si…..mmm

-¿Lo recuerda o no? ¡Ya dígame!

-Tranquilo amigo, la verdad es muy difícil recordar la apariencia de todos los que viene y caen en los estanques, pero si recuerdo que su maldición era muy fea

-¿Cuál era?

-Se convertía en un cerdito negro Jajaja –El guía se dio media vuelta para seguir buscando algo

Ranma se quedó impresionado, no entendía algo, él le había dicho a Ryoga tiempo atrás que iría a Jusenkyo para liberarse de esto e incluso le pregunto si deseaba venir y su respuesta fue que no deseaba dejar a Akane sin p-chan….

 _"¿Qué demonios estas planeando Ryoga?"_ pensó molesto " _No sé pero….tengo un mal presentimiento, tengo que apresurarme…."_

.

.

.

-¡¿Qué?!

-La boda se realizara dentro de 3 meses, si están de acuerdo Sres. Hibiki, además creo que es mejor ambos cumplirán 18 este año y….

-¡No!

-Akane guarda silencio, ¿Qué les parece Sres. Hibiki?

-Entre más pronto mejor Sr. Tendo, además es bueno tener más dojos en esta ciudad ¿no lo cree?

-Claro que sí, entonces ¡que vivan los novios y nuestra unión! ¿No les parece?

-Si –Todos brindaron excepto Akane quien aún no lo podía creer

Akane estaba más que furiosa por lo que se puso de pie y salió de ahí, dejando a los invitados y su padre en la mesa con las copas en alto.

-Discúlpenla está un poco nerviosa –Dijo Soun sonriendo

Por supuesto que Ryoga sabía que esto no era verdad, sabía que la peli azul estaba destrozada, lo cual lo hizo sentir mal, pero….

 _"Tú la dejaste Ranma, no voy a perder mi oportunidad, solamente porque tu no supiste valorar lo que tenías…lo lamento pero no romperé el compromiso….esta es mi oportunidad para amarla como se merece y…..tal vez algún día….."_ pensó mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en su rostro.

.

.

.

-¡Ranma eres un tonto! –Gritaba mientras corría sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad -¡¿Por qué te fuiste?!

Corrió hasta llegar al parque, recordando que una vez Ranma le dio un regalo en aquel mismo lugar mientras algunos copos de nieve caían sobre ellos, pensaba que él nunca le prestaba atención pero en aquella ocasión se había dado cuenta de que el realmente….

-¿Por qué tenías que irte sin mí? –Susurro mientras las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas -¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

 _-Akane –_ Hubo un ligero susurro que la hizo voltear, no entendía porque pero por un momento le pareció escuchar a….

-¿Ranma? –Miraba hacia su alrededor pero no había nadie

 _-Akane_

-Ranma ¿Dónde estás?

Silencio, no recibió ninguna respuesta, por lo que ella comenzó a pensar que se estaba volviendo loca, pero en ese momento una figura idéntica a su amado se formó frente a ella, sin poder creerlo se acerco

-Ranma

 _-No soy Ranma, Akane_

-¿Qué?

- _Mírame bien, yo soy tu prometido ahora_

-¡No! –Miro bien a la persona que tenía al frente, inmediatamente asustada se alejó y en eso…. –No hay nadie –Miraba alrededor y se percató que había permanecido inmóvil sentada en el columpio por lo que todo aquello se lo había imaginado pero….

-La voz era de él, ¿también lo imagine?

 _-¡Akane!_

-¡Ranma! –Volteo pero se encontró con alguien más…que estaba inmóvil y la miro sorprendido, pues en todo ese tiempo no había abierto la boca…. -¿Ryoga? -Susurro suavemente al ver a quien tenia al frente.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta nueva historia, que espero les guste y si es asi no duden en decirmelo y si no tambien jejeje ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias por sus reviews ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	3. CAPITULO 3 UNA TERRIBLE NOTICIA

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Akane había permanecido encerrada en casa, no deseaba hablar con nadie y mucho menos deseaba ver aquella persona, por lo que por enésima vez le decía que se fuera, claro que el no le hacia el menor caso.

-Necesitamos hablar

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Hibiki

-Akane por favor

-¡Lárgate! –Gritaba hacia la puerta de su habitación -¡No me casare nunca contigo, ¿entiendes?!

Ryoga sintió su corazón partirse una vez más, sin ganas de querer seguir escuchándola, bajo las escaleras de la casa Tendo, llevaba tres semanas yendo para ver si tenía suerte para ver a Akane pero no la había tenido hasta el momento.

-Si yo fuera tú, rompería el compromiso

-¿Por qué debería?

-Mi hermana nunca aceptara otro compromiso y dudo que siquiera te aprecie

-¿Por qué no te callas Nabiki?

-Porque no quiero y porque estas en mi casa

-Te recuerdo que ya no vives aquí

-Pero es mi casa aun y tengo más derecho de estar aquí que tú, por que a ti ni siquiera te quieren ver –Dijo tranquilamente mientras e ponía de pie

Ryoga la observo mientras se acercaba a ella -¿Cuál es tu problema?

-En realidad no lo eres tú, pero no tengo porque discutirlo contigo, solo déjame advertirte que Akane no está sola –Dijo mirándolo firmemente para después salir de la casa.

 _"¿Qué me quiso decir? Creo que tu hermana está más loca cada día, Akane…..Akane ¿Por qué no puedes quererme aunque sea un poco?"_ pensó tristemente mientras salía también de la casa.

.

.

.

-¡Si por fin soy libre de esta maldición!

-Si así es, con esta agua podrá dejarse de convertir en mujer, por siempre desaparecerá la maldición

-Es perfecto –Ranma estaba feliz de que al fin lo habría logrado –Muchas gracias

-No tienes nada que agradecer, solo ten más cuidado cuando vengas a los estantes

-Claro que lo hare –Tomo su mochila una vez vestido –Bien nos vemos

-Hasta luego

Comenzó el camino de regreso, rápidamente pues ya ansiaba llegar y ver a Akane para decirle por fin lo que sentía por ella, pero….

-¡Ranma!

-¿Shampoo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte

-¿Por qué?

-Ahora ya podemos casarnos ¿no?

-Shampoo yo…. –La miro –No me puedo casar contigo

-¿Por qué? Akane ya no es un problema, ella casarse con Ryoga

Ranma sintió un balde de agua fría helada encima _"¿Cómo que su Akane se casaría con…..? ¿Por qué?"_ pensaba confundido

-Estas….mintiendo…. –Decía nerviosamente

-Claro que no, Shampoo no miente

-Debo irme –Comenzó a correr para regresar a casa pero….

-¡Ranma no iras! –Shampoo comenzó una batalla, pero el simplemente huyo, pero….

-¡Aaaah!

-¡Ranma!

Shampoo vio con horror como Ranma tropezaba y caí al fondo de un barranco, vio como descendía por aquel hoyo sin fin, que simplemente cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

 _"El estará bien, el estará bien"_ se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, obligándose a pensar que el saldría en cualquier momento….

.

.

.

Había pasado ya unos días desde la última visita de Ryoga, lo cual aliviaba a Akane o al menos ella creía que él no había ido, al menos no se ponía de pie afuera de su puerta a esperar que ella le abriera.

Pero nunca imagino que una noticia como aquella le llegara en el momento menos indicado….

-Akane

-¿Qué quieres Kasumi? –Respondió fastidiada mientras miraba el retrato de Ranma, hace un par de días había sentido una gran punzada en el corazón y se encontraba más irritable que de costumbre, también estaba más inquieta por la ausencia de Ranma.

-Akane, por favor ábreme –Akane al escucharla con ese tono de voz, suave y preocupado, accedió a abrirle pero nunca espero encontrarse con….

-¡Tío Genma!

-Hola Akane

-¿Y Ranma? Vino con usted ¿Verdad? –De pronto se sentí que flotaba pues la esperanza de que todo se resolvería, en aquel momento se volvió más fuerte que nunca, el hecho de pensar que Ranma estaría pronto conmigo se hizo más real pero…. -¿Tío?

-Akane, será mejor que nos sentemos

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ven Akane –Kasumi la tomo de la mano para llevarla a la cama –Hay algo que paso mientras Ranma estuvo en Jusenkyo al parecer fue un accidente o al menos eso dice Shampoo

-¿Qué accidente? ¿Él está bien verdad? ¿Qué está pasando? –Miro a tío Genma quien simplemente bajo la mirada, mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro cansado y agobiado -¿Esta….? ¡No es verdad!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos chocolates de la peli azul, mientras suplicaba internamente que aquello fuera una broma de muy mal gusto y que de pronto Ranma apareciera por aquella puerta con su sonrisa juguetona, pero….

-¿Qué….ocurrió? –Lo mire a los ojos exigiendo saber todo

-Bien, según Shampoo, ella y el comenzaron a pelear mientras…. –Comenzó la historia Genma hasta llegar al punto, en el cual él había ido detrás de su hijo para hacerlo volver rápido, pero se encontró con una Shampoo sollozante y la mochila de su hijo que fue lo que quedo atada al arma de Shampoo.

-¿Qué tal si está herido? –Akane se puso de pie –Necesita ayuda, tengo que ir…

-¡No querida! Yo lo busque y…. –Se le quebró la voz

-¿lo encontró? –El respirar para ella se volvía cada vez más dificultosa pues sentía que le faltaba el oxígeno y que su corazón dejaba de latir

-Solo encontré parte de su ropa desgarrada, pero encontré algo peor….

-¡¿Qué?!

-Había un animal dentro de aquella barranca, estoy seguro, en cuanto lo vi y vi…..que de su hocico colgaba…un…pedazo –Comenzó a llorar –Mi Ranma, ¡Oh! Mi niño –Sollozo más fuerte pero lo último que vio ella fue a su padre entrar a la habitación pues de pronto todo se nublo.

-Ranma, no –Fue lo último que salió de sus palabras antes de desvanecerse en la nada.

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **muchas gracias por sus reviews ;D**

 **nancyricoleon** **muchas gracias :D**

 **Sosa muchas gracias por tu review :D y si se separaran por un ratito jejeje ;D espero te siga gustando esta nueva historia :D**

 **znta** **thanks for you review and in effect your father is stupid jejeje :D but i will hope that ranma and akane can superate all the obstacul in your way to the happened**

 **gracias y no soy tan buena en el ingles jeje pero espero se entienda jiji ;D**

 **saludos**


	4. CAP 4 ¿APRENDER A VIVIR SIN TI? ¿COMO?

Había pasado una semana desde que se enteraron de aquel terrible accidente, Genma Saotome se encontraba destrozado, por lo que Soun Tendo había permitido a su amigo quedarse en la casa, pues pese a todo lo que había pasado no podía dejarlo solo, mientras tanto él también estaba preocupado pues Akane no había querido salir de su alcoba, ni siquiera comía.

-Al parecer tampoco ha dormido –Comento Kasumi mientras entraba con la bandeja de té para su padre y Genma

-¿Cómo lo sabes, hija?

-La he escuchado deambular por la casa, mientras todos dormirnos y además la escuchado llorar –Comento preocupada por su hermana

-Creo que entre más rápido se case con Ryoga mejor…

-Pero papa…

-Es lo mejor Kasumi, debemos hacer que lo olvide y que mejor que con Ryoga

-Ryoga y Ranma no se llevaban bien, padre, creo que deberías pensarlo

-¿Qué paso con esta Shampoo, señor Genma? –Pregunto ignorando a su hija

-La encerraron –Comento molesto –Yo deseaba matarla, todo por un amor mal correspondido, solo por eso, mi hijo… -Las lágrimas recorrían por las mejillas de Genma mientras apretaba fuertemente su puño

-Lo lamento Genma

-No se preocupe y en cuento pueda me iré

-¿A dónde?

-No lo sé, pero dado que el compromiso que tenía con ustedes no se cumplirá, no tengo nada que hacer aquí

-No se vaya –Le tomo su hombro –Quédese con nosotros, sabe que es bienvenido, nadie tiene la culpa del accidente, además usted dice que Ranma iba a regresar ¿no?

-Si

-Bien entonces no hay más que hablar, no hay rencores

-Gracias

.

.

.

Akane se encontraba en su recamara más demacrada que nunca, llevaba una semana sin pegar ojo, pues cuando lo llegaba hacer veía a Ranma cayendo de un barranco y no podía hacer nada, la desesperación y el miedo la despertaban asustada, no quería dormir, no quería verlo caer estrepitosamente contra las rocas, pues en más de una ocasión lo había visto al cerrar sus ojos.

-Akane

-Lárgate

-Por favor Akane, tienes que salir adelante –Trago saliva para poder continuar –Todos lamentamos la muerte de Ranma pero…

-¡Cállate, no lo lamentas!

-Akane claro que si, por favor ábreme, quisiera hablar contigo

-Yo no quiero ni tengo nada de qué hablar contigo

-Tendrás que superarlo en algún momento y seguir con tu vida, al menos que pretendas morirte por alguien que te dejo –Ryoga le dolió hablarle de esto pero era necesario –Debes seguir con tu vida, estoy seguro de que Ranma desearía eso y no que te dejaras morir y vencer solo porque el ya no está.

Akane solo escucho las palabras del joven para luego oír los pasos alejándose, mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Seguir con mi vida? ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si la razón de mi ser ya no está –Murmuro tristemente –Él era mi mundo y ahora…no sé qué hacer ni como seguir adelante –Comenzó a sollozar, mientras se aferraba a una camisa de su amado.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Tranquilo no te levantes

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sufriste una caída fuerte, hijo, será mejor que no te levantes

-Akane… -Murmuro débilmente

-¿Quién? ¿Es tu novia acaso?

-Tengo que….Akane…tengo que….volver –Quiso levantarse pero no pudo

-No te muevas, estas muy débil, no puedes ir a ningún lado por ahora, hijo –Comento el hombre que lo atendía –Sakura tráeme la medicina, pequeña

-¡voy! –Llego una joven hermosa de cabello negro con una bolsita de hierbas para dárselas a su padre, la joven tenía ojos azules hermosos y muy claros, no tenía más de 17 años –Ten papa

-Gracias

-¿Se pondrá bien?

-Si estoy seguro que si

-¿Por qué esta tan débil?

-Lo golpeo el mounstro marino de aquella cueva, por eso llego hasta aquí –Comento mientras le daba la medicina

-Espero que mejore

-También eso espero –Observo a su hija quien miraba preocupada al joven pero no comento nada –Debemos llevarlo al pueblo –Se puso de pie -¿Te quedarías con él un momento? Iré por ayuda

-Claro

-Bien vuelvo enseguida cariño

Sakura asintió con la cabeza para después ver al joven, quien era muy apuesto, no había visto a alguien tan apuesto, se sonrojo ante el pensamiento, involuntariamente acaricio su mejilla donde tenía un rasguño y el joven se inquietó un poco.

-Akane… -Murmuraba

 _"¿Akane?"_ pensó un poco molesta

-Akane….te amo

" _Creo que es alguien especial para él_ " lo miro con tristeza " _Pero…ojala…cambiara"_ sonrió dulcemente mientras seguía acariciándolo.

.

.

.

-Akane

-No abriré

-Por favor déjame entrar

-No

-Por favor Akane, deja de estar encerrada ábreme

-¿Papa está ahí?

-No, estoy sola

Akane camino hasta la puerta para dejar pasar a su hermana, que en cuanto cruzo la puerta está la abrazo inmediatamente mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Ranma –Murmuraba entre sollozos

-Ya se Akane –Nabiki la abrazo dulcemente mientras caminaban a la cama

-¿Por qué?

-Sabes Shampoo está encerrada en la cárcel de china, pero creo que la dejaran salir

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Le diagnosticaron una extraña enfermedad mental –Comento tranquilamente –Dijeron que en realidad no lo hizo intencional, pero olvídate de ella

-¿También de Ranma?

-Akane yo no vine a decirte que debes o no de hacer, respecto a tus sentimientos por él, mira hermana solo vengo a decirte que tienes que salir y seguir con tu vida por ti, no por nadie mas

-No sé cómo….

-Akane, Ranma ni siquiera te dijo que te amaba ¿o sí?

-Yo…no era necesario, ambos lo sabíamos

-Pero a veces es bueno escucharlo, no quiero ser cruel y si quieres amarlo aunque el este muerto, está bien, no lo olvidaras de un día para otro, es más tampoco dejaras de amarlo ni te dejara de doler, pero tienes que aprender a vivir con su recuerdo solamente sin hacerte daño

Akane la miro sorprendida, pensando en cada una de sus palabras…

-Akane tienes que salir adelante porque allá afuera te espera una vida, una vida que es para ti y que puedes vivirla como mejor te parezca con o sin el amor hacia Ranma, con o sin él tienes que salir adelante –La miro seriamente -¿Te quieres casar con Ryoga?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque amo a Ranma

-¿Por qué más?

-Porque….no me gusta

-¿Y?

-Porque no quiero, yo no quiero casarme con él, no me gusta y ahora me cae mal

-¿Por qué?

-Pienso que se alegra de la muerte de Ranma

-Vaya, no sé si sea verdad pero eso no importa, Akane ¿te das cuenta? Lo importante es que tú no quieres ese matrimonio, no dejes que papa decida de nuevo por ti, como lo hizo cuando te comprometió con Ranma

-¿Y cómo lo hago?

-Aprenderás

-No lo creo, no se….no sé cómo hacerlo

-Se que encontraras la manera de hacerlo –Tomo la mano de su hermana quien la miro sorprendida –Estoy segura de que hallaras la manera de hacerlo, eres una chica fuerte e inteligente, hermana, nunca necesitaste de nadie para solucionar tus problemas y se que ahora también lo harás, si será difícil pero sé que lucharas tu propio duelo interno con tus sentimientos y lo lograras, vencerás al final con la ausencia y el dolor que te causa este terrible accidente.

-Yo…

-Sé que aprenderás a vivir sin él, no digo que ahora, será con el tiempo, Akane

 _"Aprender a vivir sin él, aprender a vivir solo con su recuerdo pero sin olvidarme de vivir mi vida… ¿Cómo lo hare? Si tan solo pudiera saber cómo lograrlo….lo haría_ …" pensaba mientras miraba la fotografía de Ranma

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews primero que nada y una disculpa por la tardanza tengo problemas sentimentales y como sabran cuando estamos aasi aaaah :'(**

 **pero no abandonare mis fics ;D**

 **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste y si es asi ya saben que me lo pueden hacer saber y si no tambien jejeje ;D**

 **saludos :D**


	5. CAPITULO 5 LA DECISION DE AKANE

Akane al día siguiente se levantó temprano, se bañó y alisto para ir a la escuela, Nabiki tenía razón ella debía seguir con su vida y no dejarse morir, solo porque Ranma ya no estaba.

-Buenos días Kasumi

-Buenos días, pequeña Akane

-¿Dónde está papa?

Kasumi la miro incomoda –Fue a casa de los Hibiki

-Me imagino que sigue pensando que me casare con Ryoga ¿no?

-Así es

-Pues que equivocado y además que vergüenza se llevara cuando no lo haga –Murmuro molesta, pero Kasumi la escucho completamente –Bien me voy a la escuela

-Espera tu almuerzo –Kasumi se lo entrego rápidamente

-Gracias

.

.

.

Ranma se encontraba en una gran cabaña, no sabía que había pasado, ni donde estaba, realmente ni siquiera recordaba que estaba haciendo ahí, solo tenía alguien en la cabeza y esa era…Akane

-¿Qué me paso?

-Vaya, veo que ya despertó

-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy el doctor de la región, mi nombre es Yake, y usted ¿Quién es?

-Ranma

-¿Ranma que?

-Yo…creo que…no….no recuerdo

-Tranquilo, es normal por el golpe que se dio pero poco a poco sanara

-Akane

-¿Es tu novia?

-Sí y tengo que ir con ella

-¿En dónde está?

-No lo recuerdo

-¿Sabes su apellido?

-Sí, es Tendo –Dijo emocionado por recordarlo bien

-Mmmm nunca había escuchado ese apellido

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En china

-¿China?

-No recuerdas que hacías aquí ¿verdad?

-No

-Tranquilo, como dije poco a poco recordaras

En ese momento entro la hija del doctor, Sakura.

-¿Cómo sigue?

-Bien, cariño, mira Ranma ella es mi hija, Sakura –Comento Yake, presentándolos

-Mucho gusto

-Igualmente, Ranma

Ranma muy a su pesar se dio cuenta de que aquella joven era muy atractiva pero seguía pensando en Akane, no sabía en qué parte y de momento no recordaba mucho, solo sabía que debía volver con ella, tenía que hacerlo.

.

.

.

Akane estaba en la escuela, mientras todos la miraban y señalaban con gran descaro, ella continuo tranquilamente hacia sus clases, no dejaría que nadie le arrebatara su motivo para seguir adelante.

Ryoga estaba ahí…

-¡Akane!

Lo miro fríamente -¿Dime?

-Qué bueno que ya estas mejor, en verdad…no sabes cuánto…

-Ahórratelo, mira Hibiki, que quede de una vez claro, no soy tu prometida, no soy tu amiga, y no me casare contigo, en mi vida solo decido yo, aunque mi padre haga maroma y teatro, no me casare contigo ¿entiendes?

Ryoga por primera vez la vio molesto –Eso lo veremos

-Veremos, espero que no te decepciones cuando desaparezca de tu vida

-Si te lo permito

-No debo pedirte permiso, menos porque rendirte cuentas, nos vemos

Akane lo dejo ahí, molesto, mientras iba camino a clases, donde también se encontró a una Ukyo triste, deprimida y se veía demacrada al igual que ella, por lo que se acerco.

-Ukyo

-¿eh? ¡Ah! Hola Akane

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy muy triste –Murmuro mientras lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos

-Yo también

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que si –Le sonrió dulcemente -¿quieres platicar después de clases?

-Claro, me gustaría, últimamente nadie me habla y solo me ven con lastima

-A mi igual, pero no te apures Ukyo, nosotras podemos platicar cuando quieras, somos compañeras del mismo duelo ¿no?

-Si

.

.

.

A la salida, se encontraban en el local de Ukyo, donde estaba bastante desordenado.

-Discúlpame, lo que pasa es que no he tenido cabeza para nada, por suerte el padre de Ranma me ha ayudado

-Imagino que para él también es una distracción

-Si…. ¿Cómo has estado? Escuche que no salías de tu cuarto

-Si así es

-¿Te casaras con Ryoga?

-No

-¿Por qué? Es una buena opción –Murmuro triste

Akane se percató de esto, pero prefirió no forzarla a que le contara todo en una sola plática y que mejor las cosas siguieran su curso lentamente

-Porque no lo amo

-Pero no es necesario ¿O sí?

-Amo a…Ranma

-¿Qué decidiste? Porque si tú quieres, eres bienvenida conmigo, sabes pensaba que…algo de compañía no me caería mal

-Gracias Ukyo y tal vez si te tome la palabra, por si las cosas con mi padre se tornan mal

-Espero que no sea así, porque se lo difícil que es cuando te peleas con tu familia, sobre todo con los padres, pero si ya tomaste la decisión, yo te apoyo, sabes que somos amigas ¿verdad?

-Si lo sé, gracias y si ya tome mi decisión, no me casare con Ryoga y si mi padre insiste me saldré de mi casa –Comento segura de sí misma

.

.

.

 _"_ _Ranma, espero que donde quieras que te encuentre, estés tranquilo…no dejare de amarte, pero solo viviré con tu recuerdo…guardado en un rincón de mi corazón…para que un día si…quiero…me enamore nuevamente"_ pensó mientras miraba hacia el cielo

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _primero una enorme disculpa, si ya se me he tardado mucho en actualizar perdonenme como ya les habia comentado tuve problemas emocionales y luego la presion de mi trabajo y acabo de entrar a la escuela los sabados, pero aqui sigo y no dejare ninguno de mis fics, por cierto estoy subiendo algunos nuevos de oye arnold y candy candy, por si alguno quiere leerlos jejeje tambien tengo de sakura card captor y de sailor moon jejeje, bueno espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejejej ;D no hay limites_**

 ** _segundo muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis fics de ranma, espero que siga siendo de su agrado y gracias por sus reviews hermosos me dan animos de seguir escribiendo jijiji ;D_**

 ** _a por cierto si desean agregarme por facebook es www facebook com princessmoon punto serena, todo junto jejeje aparezco como princess moon serena y si no pueden enviarme un correo para enviarles el link es caroline_ed5 arroba y es hotmail punto com_**

 ** _saludos_**


	6. CAPITULO 6 HORA DE PARTIR

Akane había soportado durante los últimos meses las discusiones con su padre, pero ese día había llegado el límite ya, había pasado el plazo que su padre había puesto para realizar la boda con Ryoga y estaba tratando de convencerla.

-¡He dicho que no padre!

-¡Akane, no comencemos de nuevo, la boda es el sábado y solo faltan dos días! –Soun Tendo estaba más furioso que nunca

-¡Lastima por ti, porque desde hace meses te había dicho que no lo iba a hacer!

-¡Akane Tendo, no me hagas obligarte a hacerlo!

-¡No lo harás padre, porque ahora mismo me largo!

-¡Si lo haces, te óvidas de mi apoyo, para siempre, es más para mi estarás muerta!

Akane recibió aquello como un balde de agua helada, sintió su corazón partirse o lo que quedaba de él, después de la muerte de Ranma

-Bien, pues te haré sentir de verdad, que estoy muerta

-Akane –Kasumi la miraba sorprendida

-Nos vemos, a no perdón, hasta nunca padre

-No te lleves nada, Akane, llegaste a esta casa sin nada y te iras sin nada, todo lo que tienes es gracias a mi

-Te equivocas, hay cosas que tú no me las diste y son por las que iré

-Bien pero nada más lo que te regalaron

-¡Padre, no puedes….!

-Silencio Kasumi, sírveme más té

Kasumi lo miro furiosa

-Kasumi no te preocupes, nos vemos

-Akane

Akane rápidamente subió por sus tesoros, en realidad solo tomo los regalos que Ranma le había hecho de ahí en fuera dejo todo, claro se llevó sus ahorros, después de dar un último vistazo a su cuarto, salió.

-Hasta nunca, padre

-No vuelvas a buscarme, Akane, no digas que no te lo advertí –Soun ni siquiera se dignó en darle un último vistazo a su hija pequeña, simplemente siguió sentado tomando su té, Akane salió destrozada de su casa.

.

.

.

Ranma se encontraba recuperando la movilidad en sus brazos y piernas, pues llevaba meses sin poder levantarse como normalmente lo hacía, el doctor Yake, había comentado que era por el golpe tan fuerte que había recibido en la cabeza.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, no sabía aun a donde estaba su amada Akane pero sabía que debía volver, por lo menos ya había recordado su apellido, semanas después de despertar, lo recordó gracias a un sueño que tuvo con su padre, el cual no sabía dónde estaba.

-Tranquilo en cuanto puedas levantarte, comenzaremos a buscar a tu familia

-Espero que esto no tome mucho tiempo

-Al ritmo que vas, creo que en unos días podremos hacer un llamado a tus familiares, pero sería un viaje largo de aquí a alguna región con medios de comunicación, como podrás notar estas en una donde aún no hay.

-Si lo sé –Murmuro suspirando

Sakura llego en aquel momento –Hola Ranma

-Hola Sakura

-¿Cómo estas hoy?

-Bien, gracias, tu padre dice que en cuanto pueda levantarme podremos ir una región cercana para buscar a mi familia

Sakura lo miro triste –Oh, qué bien

Yake lo noto, pero no dijo nada, desde hace unos días veía que su hija, miraba a aquel joven con ojos de amor, no deseaba que se hiciera falsas ilusiones era mejor que de una vez supiera que nada entre ellos pasaría.

-Sí, Ranma desea buscar a su novia ¿verdad?

-Si

-¿Es bonita?

-Si –Ranma se quedó sumergido en sus pensamientos, donde Akane hacia su aparición todo el tiempo, incluso soñaba con ella, por eso ansiaba más regresar con ella.

-¿Cuándo se casaran?

-¡Padre!

-¿Qué dije?

-No molestes, además…uno nunca sabe –Susurro la joven molesta

-No te hagas ilusiones –Murmuro a su oído antes de salir

Ranma seguía en sus pensamientos, por lo que no escucho esta última parte de la conversación, simplemente deseaba levantarse por fin para ir a buscar a la mujer que tanto amaba, aunque le preocupaba las lagunas que aun persistían en su mente, pues deseaba recordar todo ya, para así encontrar rápido a su familia

.

.

.

-Hola Ukyo –Akane la saludo en cuanto esta abrió la puerta

-Hola Akane –Observo que venía con unas cosas en sus manos –No salió bien ¿verdad?

-No

-¿Estas bien?

-No –Susurro antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Ukyo y sollozar, ella sorprendida solamente atino con abrazarla para consolarla, tal vez en ese momento solo necesitaba sacar todo el dolor de su corazón al verse abandonada por las personas amadas.

.

.

.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!

-No me levantes la voz, Nabiki, además te recuerdo que sigo molesta contigo

-¡Claro porque no hice lo que querías!

-¡Por eso, por tu culpa Akane se comporta así!

-¡Si lo hizo, me alegro por ella, papa no puedes pretender que se case con otro, cuando su prometido falleció!

-¡Vete ya!

-¡Claro que me voy y me alegro de que el compromiso con este, no se cumpla! –Miro molesta a Ryoga, después dio media vuelta para salir de ahí

-No se preocupe, Soun, me encargare de que Akane se case conmigo

-Ryoga, ella se fue…

-Lo sé, la buscare

-Solo espero que ella lo acepte

-Tendrá

-Bien, entonces aun así te harás cargo del dojo ¿no?

-Si

-Bien, nos vemos hijo

-Nos vemos

Salió también

Genma llego en aquel momento, un poco molesto por las actitudes de su amigo –No debiste correrla así

-No estoy para sermones Saotome

-Es una niña aun

-No ya no lo es

-Vamos, Tendo, ¿Por qué?

-Entiéndame, solo deseo que se olvide de su hijo, el cual la dejo para ir a componer lo de su maldición, lo entiendo, pero ¿Por qué rayos estaba Shampoo ahí?

-No lograra nada obligándola, si ella no quiere olvidarse de mi hijo, es por algo ¿No cree?

-Puede que así sea, pero no permitiré…

-Espero que no se arrepienta, de haber perdido una hija, tome en cuenta de que daría yo lo que fuera con tener aun a mi hijo con vida –Tomo sus cosas –Me voy, Soun, espero que de verdad cuando reaccione no sea tarde, adiós

Soun simplemente miro tristemente alrededor para darse cuenta de que de un momento a otro su familia simplemente se desmorono y ahora estaba solo, ni su hija Kasumi quien aún estaba ahí en la casa, estaba ahí con él a su lado, ya que también estaba molesta.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic y por sus hermosos reviews que son el motivo para seguir escribiendo jejejej muchas gracias ;D**_

 _ **espero que les siga gustando, si es asi ya saben haganmelo saber y si no tambien, no hay limites jejeje ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	7. CAPITULO 7 LA AMENAZA DE RYOGA

Akane llevaba ya una semana fuera de su casa, ayudaba a Ukyo con su negocio y tío Genma había ido varios días a visitarla, indicándole que se iría a china para poder buscar el cuerpo de Ranma y poder darle…un decente entierro.

-¿Regresara verdad, tío?

-Claro que si

-Entonces lo esperare –Respondió la joven sonriéndole dulcemente

-Pero tienes… ¿La beca?

-Me iré a estudiar, pero he decidido quedarme en la universidad de Nerima, no…no quiero alejarme, además me comentaron que la beca es para cualquiera que yo elija, así que…

-Me parece bien, Akane, espero que tu padre reflexione

-Yo igual

-Nos vemos

-Hasta luego –Abrazo a Genma antes de que él se fuera

-¿Crees que encuentre…? Bueno tú sabes a que me refiero

-Espero que si…porque deseo terminar de convencerme –Murmuro esto último, pues aún tenía la esperanza de que su amado Ranma estuviera vivo

Ukyo simplemente se quedó en silencio, pues sabía perfectamente que su nueva amiga seguía pensando en el joven que una vez le había quitado el aliento, pero que desde hace tanto ya no quería…

.

.

.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora podre ir a la ciudad más cercana

-¡No debes levantarte, Ranma!

-Pero…

-¡Aun estas débil, no debes esforzarte y ponte ese vendaje!

-Sakura, pero ya me siento bien

-Eso lo dirá mi padre, mientras tanto ponte los vendajes nuevamente

-No, ya me siento bien y tu padre me lo dijo hace unos minutos

Sakura se sonrojo levemente pero lo oculto al joven –Ah, no…no me había dado cuenta de que ya vino

-Me prometió enseñarme el camino más rápido a Nerima

-¿Nerima?

-¿No te dijo?

-¿Qué?

-Mi novia está en Nerima

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo recordé el otro día, pero no estoy seguro aun pero mi corazón me dice que ella está allá.

-¿Qué tal si te equivocas?

-Iré con los medios de comunicación, aunque…algo me dice que es allá.

-Ranma…

-Me iré mañana –Dijo sonriente –Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver, gracias a ti y a tu padre estoy vivo aun.

Sakura sonrió débilmente mientras trataba de controlar el dolor en su corazón al saber que él se irá.

.

.

.

Iba por el parque viendo a las demás parejas que pasaban por ahí, maldiciendo una y otra vez a Ranma Saotome, quien aún muerto era un obstáculo para él, sin poder contenerse golpeo el árbol que tenía enfrente, antes de seguir su camino, inmediatamente todas las miradas cayeron encima e el, pero no le importo.

En aquel momento la visualizo del otro lado del parque con Ukyo que últimamente se había convertido en muy amiga de la peli azul por lo que rápidamente se acercó a ambas, Akane al verlo comenzó a cambiar su sonrisa por una mirada molesta.

-Akane…hola

-¿Qué quieres?

Akane lo trataba duramente, ni siquiera lo miraba, en realidad lo estaba tratando de ignorar completamente, algo que no soporto.

-Necesito hablar contigo

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo

-Es respecto al compromiso

-Ja por favor Hibiki es más que claro que quedo cancelado todo o… ¿crees acaso que era broma?

-Tengo que informarte que tu padre…

-Yo no tengo padre, el me lo dejo muy en claro

-Pero…

-No

-Akane…

-¡He dicho que no! Vámonos Ukyo

Ryoga no soporto más y la tomo de las manos para halarla hacia él, Akane quedo al principio impresionada por su actitud pero de inmediato cambio su semblante por uno de molestia -¡Suéltame!

-No, tengo que decirte algo y me escucharas

-¡¿Qué?!

Akane se soltó rápidamente de él, para mirarlo furiosa, Ryoga le sostuvo la mirada también furioso por la actitud de la joven, pues deseaba tanto que lo amara, como el la amaba.

-Si no te casas conmigo, dejare a tu familia en la calle

-¿Qué?

-Tu padre me entrego el dojo –Dijo mostrándole las escrituras del dojo –Y a mis padres en forma de compensación les entrego las escrituras de la casa

-¿porque hizo eso?

-Lo del dojo lo hizo pensando que lograría convencerte y de la casa ya te dije, fue por cancelar la boda 3 días antes.

Akane no sabía qué hacer, no entendía, ¿por qué le tenía que pasar esto a ella?

 _"_ _Ranma…si no te hubieras ido…tal vez"_ pensaba tristemente

-Las podemos comprar ¿No? –Comento Ukyo interviniendo en la plática

-No están a la venta

-Ryoga… -Ukyo lo miraba sin poder creer que aquel joven tímido, callado y alegre, ya no existía

-Solo aceptare devolver todo y no atentar contra el bienestar de la familia Tendo, si Akane se casa conmigo

Akane no encontraba otra salida, pero no deseaba esto ni que Ryoga la chantajeara con esto. –No lo hare, yo…

-Bien entonces atente a las consecuencias, querida Akane, tienes un día para pensarlo, nos vemos –Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente y después se fue.

-¿Akane?

-Perdón Ukyo…pero…creo que… -En ese momento escucho una canción que hizo encoger su corazón, pues describía a la perfección lo que ella sentía.

I can be tough  
I can be strong  
But with you, it's not like that at all

-Vamos, debemos ir a casa, creo que va a empezar a llover

Toco el hombro de Akane, pero ella no reaccionaba, mientras escuchaba aquella canción pues era reflejo de lo que ahora padecía –No…yo te alcanzo, quiero estar sola…

Comenzó a correr sin detenerse, escucho a Ukyo gritarle pero no le hizo el menor caso y siguió corriendo, mientras aquella canción resonaba en su mente….

There's a girl  
That gives a shit  
Behind this wall  
You just walked through it

 _"_ _¿Porque...Ranma?"_ pensó desesperada

And I remember all those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here  
All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here

La lluvia ya estaba en todo su esplendor y caía fuertemente sobre la joven, quien sin importar siguió corriendo por toda Nerima, hasta llegar al parque donde se dejó caer y dejo caer sus lágrimas.

 _"_ _¡Te odio!"_ pensó molesta con aquel joven que tanto había amado y que aun amaba

Damn! Damn! Damn!  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn! Damn! Damn!  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here

-¡¿Porque te fuiste, Ranma?!

Comenzó a sollozar nuevamente, sintiendo un gran vacío en el pecho, no podía respirar del gran dolor que sentía al sentirse acorralada en un callejón del que tal vez no podría escapar esta vez.

 _"_ _¿Qué hare ahora? Ranma…no quiero…menos con el_ " pensaba desesperada

All those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here  
All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here

 _"_ _Te extraño tanto…no puedo seguir sin ti…ya no puedo mas"_

No, I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go  
(Let go oh oh)  
No, I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go  
(Let go let go let go let go  
Let go let go let go let go)

-No quiero….Ranma de verdad no quiero –Susurraba entre sollozos -¡¿Qué demonios hare ahora?!

No hallaba una solución…

 _"_ _La única solución es que me case con el"_ pensó antes de levantarse " _Pero juro que no será…tratare de no llegar a eso…pero si no hay otra…tengo que ser fuerte…debo hacerlo por ti…tú me dejaste…ahora debo hacerlo yo…aunque me duela…te odio Ranma, te amo"_ mirando el atardecer se quedó un momento más ahí, bajo la lluvia que parecía reflejar su gran dolor que atormentaba su dolorido corazón.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias por sus reviews hermosos y una gran disculpa por la tardanza pero aqui estoy nuevamente espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por su apoyo espero que les guste ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	8. CAP8 DECISIONES MARCAN PRESENTE Y FUTURO

Ranma se encontraba preparando todas sus cosas para el viaje que haría hacia Nerima, según el padre de Sakura la manera más rápida era por donde estaba Jusenkyo de ahí tomar el camino hacia Japón, no tenía dinero, por lo que tenía que ir a pie, el doctor le había dado un mapa que lo llevaría y evitaría que se perdiera.

-Veo que ya tienes todo listo, Ranma

-Si doctor y todo gracias a usted

-Solo hice mi trabajo y ya te dije que me llames Yake

-De acuerdo Yake –Ranma se acercó a el –Nos vemos

-Hasta pronto Ranma

Sakura lo miro tristemente mientras los hombres se despedían, no deseaba dejarlo ir aunque en realidad nunca había sido de ella, de pronto tuvo una descabellada idea pero era la única opción –Ranma te acompaño al camino de Jusenkyo y de ahí podrás ir a Nerima

-No es necesario, Sakura

-Quiero hacerlo

-No creo que…

-Vamos es para que no te vuelva a lastimar el mounstro marino y vuelvas a molestarnos de nuevo –La joven le sonrió burlonamente

Ranma le miro sorprendido pero después sonrió también –De acuerdo, gracias

-Vamos

Yake dejo salir a Ranma pero detuvo a su hija antes de que saliera –Sakura, solo al camino y regresas

-Si papa –Sakura lo miro un momento y después lo abrazo –Te quiero

Yake tenía un mal presentimiento y con este acto de su hija, pudo sentir que no se equivocaba por lo que la abrazo fuertemente antes de que se fuera –Yo también Sakura, te amo mi amor, con cuidado

-Si nos vemos

Vio alejarse a su hija al lado del joven, rogando a todos los cielos que su hija no cometiera ningún error y que el joven si no encontraba a su novia que correspondiera los sentimientos de su joven hija.

 _"_ _Los hijos son prestados y ella…ya es dueña de su vida y decisiones, no me queda más que estar cuando ella me busque…"_ pensó nostálgicamente al verla partir y saber que no volvería

.

.

.

-Ranma –Susurro mientras abría los ojos –Que bueno que viniste amor, volviste

-Tienes mucha fiebre, Akane

-No me importa si tú estás conmigo

Nabiki Tendo la miro asustada, nunca había visto a su hermana delirar de aquella manera, no estaba tan enferma como pensaron al menos eso dijo el doctor Tofu, pero podía darse cuenta de que la fiebre estaba causando un efecto de delirio en su hermana.

-Debí traerla a rastras ese día

-No es tu culpa Ukyo

-Pero…

-Akane es muy necia, además hiciste bien en contarme todo, probablemente ella no lo hubiera hecho

-Solo espero que encontremos la solución para que no tenga que unir su vida a Ryoga

-Ese maldito de Hibiki me las pagara

-Ranma…

-No deja de llamarlo una y otra vez desde que tiene fiebre

-La verdad Ukyo yo también espero que Ranma regrese de un momento a otro

-¿Tú crees?

-Eso espero…porque si no, no sé qué pasara con mi hermana

-También me gustaría pensar así pero…

-Ahora eso no importa

Nabiki se acercó a su hermana para seguirla atendiendo, mientras la joven seguía llamando y llamando al joven que tanto amaba pese a todo…

.

.

.

-Bien por aquí Ranma, este camino te llevara a una gran ciudad cerca del puerto y de ahí bueno tendrás que…

-Debo nadar –Murmuro el joven sin pensarlo mucho pero comenzaba a recordar lo que tenía que hacer en automático no porque en particular hubiera recordado algo

-Exacto

-Bien, nos vemos Sakura, fue un placer –Le ofreció su mano pero la joven lo miro sonriente -¿Qué? –Pregunto confuso

-Iré contigo

-¡¿Qué?!

-Está decidido y no acepto un no por respuesta

-Pero…

-Debo asegurarme de que llegues a tu meta y además debo asegurarme que no volverás a molestar

-Una cosa era traerme hasta acá y otra diferente es que me lleves a…

-Ya te dije y además no tendremos que nadar

-De ninguna manera –Dijo rechazando rotundamente el dinero que ella ofrecía

-Vamos Ranma, por favor, además sabes que no me quedare

Ranma la miro un poco molesto –Como gustes –Susurro y se fue caminando

-Bien –Dijo la joven feliz apresurando el paso para alcanzarlo

.

.

.

-¿Nodoka?

-Genma

La señora miro a Genma sin poder creerlo, inmediatamente lo abrazo sonriente pese a todos los años que habían pasado y a lo que él le había hecho, apartando a Ranma de su lado para que se convirtiera en un verdadero hombre, aun amaba a aquel hombre.

-Nodoka –Repitió el hombre asustado no solo porque tenía una maldición terrible, sino también porque…

 _"_ _¿Cómo le puedes decir a una madre que…su hijo está muerto…que después de tantos años fallaste…como le digo?"_ pensó mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

-¿Dónde está Ranma?

Genma le miro asustado, ya temía aquello, por lo que decidió no mentir –Nodoka, yo…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tenemos que hablar

Nodoka lo miro sorprendida y a la vez el corazón se le encogió de temor a lo que él tenía que decirle, solo esperaba que no fueran malas noticias y menos referentes a Ranma.

.

.

.

-Hola Ryoga

-¿Akane? ¿Qué haces aquí hermosa? ¿Quieres pasar?

Akane se encontraba en la puerta del departamento de Hibiki, aun insegura por lo que iba a decidir pero ya había pasado el día de plazo que Ryoga le había dado y tenía que hacer algo, antes de que despojara a su familia de la casa que era todo lo que tenían.

-Ya he tomado una decisión

-El plazo termino Akane, los procesos legales se iniciaran mañana –Dijo sonriendo

-No lo hagas, por favor

-¿Qué? No te escuche

-Por favor no hagas nada, yo….tome una decisión

-¿Cuál es?

-Te daré una oportunidad Ryoga

-¿Somos novios entonces? Si recuerdas te pedí matrimonio no…

-Lo sé pero por el momento, me gustaría que fuera así…conocernos más…lamento mucho como fui…pero…él se fue y…

-Comprendo pero después del noviazgo ¿Seremos esposos no?

Akane apretó con fuerza el puño, prefería morir antes de que ser esposa de Hibiki pero al parecer no tenía escapatoria por lo que solo asintió.

-Bien amor –La halo hacia el posesivamente y con una sonrisa triunfante –Serás mía y solo mía Akane Tendo –Le beso suavemente los labios –Seré paciente pero no mucho, volveremos a formalizar nuestro compromiso, después de un tiempo claro pero para nosotros ya existe y no es petición, si quieres salvarlos tendrás que hacerlo a mi modo

 _"_ _Por ahora, Hibiki pero ni creas que me quedare contigo y de brazos cruzados…aún no se como pero no me casare contigo…"_ Pensó asqueada mientras Ryoga la besaba nuevamente

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews espero que les siga gustando aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic espero que sea de su agrado :D**_

 _ **SerenaChibaMoon**_ _ **hola jejeje muchas gracias por tu review espero te siga gustando yo seguire leyendo tus fics :D que hasta ahroa me ha gustado mucho :D**_

 _ **nancyricoleon**_ __ _ **holi gracias pro tu review espero que te guste este nuevo cap ;D**_

 _ **znta**_ _ **thanks for you review ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos y espero que este tambien les guste y si es asi no duden en decirmelo y si no tambien jejej no hay limites ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	9. CAPITULO 9 UNA DECISION FATAL

Akane se encontraba en la preparatoria Furinkan, tratando de no pensar en lo que había pasado hace unos días, ni en lo que tenía que hacer para poder rechazar la gran oportunidad de irse de aquel lugar, que tanto le recordaba a Ranma, pues ya habían pasado varios meses desde que habían sabido de la muerte de su prometido.

 _"_ _Aun así no puedo hacerme aun a la idea….de que te perdí…aun sin tenerte_ " pensó molesta

-¿Akane Tendo?

Akane se sobresaltó en su asiento al escuchar su nombre y ser sacada de sus pensamientos, volvió su vista hacia la puerta donde se encontraba una profesora llamándola, ella se levantó de inmediato y salió.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tu padre, llamo y quiere hablar contigo –Comento preocupada la profesora esperando la reacción de Akane

-Bien, gracias, iré en cuanto terminen las clases

-Akane me comento que era urgente

-Bien, entonces iré inmediatamente –Susurro malhumorada

.

.

.

-No creo que sea buena idea esto padre –Kasumi miraba molesta a Soun, quien para ella había cambiado un poco desde la visita de los padres de Hibiki, pero no entendía porque

-No importa, debo hacerlo, debemos….

Kasumi miro curioso a su padre, sin saber realmente que había detrás de todo aquello, pero no quiso averiguar más, pues se sentía fatal por su hermana menor y también asqueada en la manera que su padre estaba haciendo las cosas.

.

.

.

Al salir de las clases, Akane se dirigió a la casa Tendo, donde seguramente su padre estaba desesperado, pues pese a que no había continuado las clases, ella había permanecido en el parque y en cuanto era hora de la salida decidió que entonces no podía huir más, así que se encamino a la casa.

.

.

.

-Ranma, ¿Podemos descansar? –Sakura estaba algo cansada pues pese a que hicieron un poco más corto el camino a Nerima, llevaban ya un buen rato caminando para llegar a la ciudad desde donde habían bajado del automóvil que los acerco al camino

-Pero dijo que ya casi llegábamos, debemos apresurarnos, tal vez podamos llegar hoy mismo –Dijo emocionado y lleno de energía

Sakura lo miro tristemente, pues sabía que había cometido un grave error al decidir ir con él, porque aunque tuvieron tiempo de conocerse y de viajar juntos, sabía que Ranma buscaba a su novia.

-Lo sé, pero de verdad estoy algo cansada –Dijo deteniéndose

Ranma se volvió hacia ella y se agacho dándole la espalda –Vamos sube, yo te llevare

Sakura lo miro sorprendida _"Tanto la amas Ranma…."_ Pensó tristemente mientras subía a la espalada del joven, tal vez no debió hacerlo, pero con tal de tenerlo un poco más de cerca era una sensación exquisita que no quería perderse.

-Bien, sujétate fuerte –Dijo el joven antes de encaminarse nuevamente hacia Nerima

.

.

.

-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!

Akane miraba sorprendida a su padre y la familia Hibiki, quien estaba vestidos elegantemente, Ryoga la miraba sonriendo triunfantemente, mientras que sus hermanas la miraban preocupadas de lo que pudiera pasar.

-¡Que felicidad Akane! ¡Pero pudiste llegar antes ¿no crees?!

-¡¿Para esto deseabas verme?!

Akane estaba fuera de sí, pues todo aquello le recordaba demasiado a la boda fallida que tuvo con Ranma, donde también su padre y el tío Genma habían preparado todo para que ambos jóvenes se casaran.

-¡Si, en cuanto Ryoga nos dio la noticia, no quisimos esperar!

-¡¿Qué maldita noticia?!

-Pues que aceptaste casarte con él y no quisimos esperar, pues podrías arrepentirte

-¡Yo no acepte tal cosa!

-Akane…

-¡No me voy a casar con él, padre! ¡Ryoga eres un maldito mentiroso y…!

-¡Cállate!

Ryoga avanzo hacia ella –Si no deseas que queden en la miseria te casaras conmigo te guste o no te guste ¿De acuerdo?

Akane lo miro impotente, inmediatamente sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas –No ahora

-Puedes arrepentirte y no correré riesgos, Akane –Se acercó más a ella –Quiero que seas mía y que sea pronto –Susurro suavemente sobre el oído de Akane, quien inmediatamente se asustó ante lo dicho

-Bien –Dijo rendida por no encontrar una salida a aquella situación

.

.

.

-Creo que ya es aquí ¿No Ranma?

-Imagino –Dijo sarcásticamente pues de un camino entre árboles, habían pasado ya junto a varias casas y locales.

Llevaban ya bastante caminando y pronto anochecería, por lo que inmediatamente Ranma quería encontrar a su familia, para no tener que pasar la noche en la interfiere pues no le agradaba que Sakura pagara cosas, suficiente había tenido con el barco y comida.

-¡¿Ranma?!

Ranma al oír su nombre de aquella voz femenina se volteó bruscamente, haciendo que por poco Sakura cayera, vio a una joven de cabello largo y castaño, tez blanca, grandes ojos castaños y un moño blanco que sujetaba su cabello, también traía una espátula enorme con ella.

-¡Ranma!

Ukyo se lanzó a los brazos del joven, haciendo que este instantáneamente soltara a Sakura quien cayó de bruces al suelo y sujetara a la joven que estaba abrazándolo felizmente, aunque la miraba sorprendido y confundido ¿La conozco?, se preguntaba una y otra vez, sabía que no era Akane pues recordaba perfectamente el rostro de su novia.

-Pero… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? –Se decía Ukyo sin percatarse de la sorpresa y confusión del hombre –Vamos debemos ir…

-Espera, estoy buscando a…

-Sé a quién buscas, vamos, te llevare con ella

Ranma simplemente se dejó guiar por la joven, que por alguna extraña razón no sintió desconfianza de la joven, mientras Sakura se apresuraba a seguirlos.

.

.

.

-Akane, estas hermosa –Ryoga la tomo de la mano, para ayudarle a bajar las escaleras -¿Vamos?

-Da igual –Akane no mostraba nada, ni enojo, ni amor, ni emoción, ni tristeza, simplemente estaba muriendo lentamente al no poder hacer nada para alejarse de un hombre que odiaba con todo su ser, solo le quedaba resignación y muerte en vida.

-Hija te ves…

-Da igual

Soun vio el semblante de su hija y supo de inmediato que nunca le perdonaría aquella fatal decisión que había tomado al comprometerla con Ryoga, al no tomar en cuenta su dolor ni sus sentimientos, lo cual sería su peor castigo.

.

.

.

-Aquí es Ranma

-¡Ranma!

Sakura llego corriendo detrás de ellos, quienes la miraron, Ukyo la miro desconfiada y molesta, pues aquella joven no le agradaba para nada. -¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Sakura amiga de Ranma ¿Quién eres tú?

-Jajaja por favor, yo si soy amiga de Ranma, desde que éramos niños

-Pues yo…

-Eso no importa –La interrumpió –Vamos Ranma debes entrar

-No lo hagas, puede estar planeando algo malo –Sakura lo sujeto fuertemente

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Yo lo conozco y además aquí esta Akane que es lo que él está buscando seguramente

-Si pero…

-¿Akane?

-Si

-Entrare

-Pero…

-Gracias por acompañarme Sakura, ya estoy en donde debo estar –Dijo seguro de sí mismo antes de regalarle una dulce y cálida sonrisa, para después ingresar a la casa Tendo, seguido de Ukyo.

Sakura bajo la mirada tristemente arrepintiéndose de no haber retrasado el retorno del joven por más tiempo.

.

.

.

-Bien Akane ¿Aceptas a Ryoga como tu futuro esposo para amarlo…?

Akane no escuchaba las palabras del sacerdote que habían llevado a casa, solo pensaba en Ranma, en lo mucho que lo amaba y de cuán grande seria su desgracia desde que él se fue y de lo que sería a partir de ahora al estar por juntar su vida con la de un hombre que no amaba.

-Si –Susurro débilmente mientras una lagrima salía de su ojo y recorría su mejilla

Ryoga sonrió triunfante, mientras ansiosamente esperaba la frase final del sacerdote pero…En aquel momento se abrió abruptamente la puerta del dojo Tendo, para dar paso a Ranma y Ukyo detrás de él, dejando a todos sin aliento y observándolo como si fuera un fantasma, Ryoga trago saliva trabajosamente, mientras se golpeaba mentalmente por no asegurarse.

Los ojos de Ranma y los de Akane cruzaron, la joven estaba tan impactada de verlo ahí, como si nada, notando que algo había cambiado en el ser de ese joven, al menos eso notaba, Ranma lentamente se acercó a ella y suavemente la tomo de los hombros y le sonrió dulcemente, fue la más dulce y sincera sonrisa que ella jamás había visto en el rostro de su prometido.

Lentamente fue atrayéndola hacia él, estrechándola fuertemente, aspirando el aroma de su amada, mientras le susurraba al oído –Por fin te encuentro….te amo Akane –Akane se tensó bajo el cuerpo de Ranma sin poder creerlo aún, se separó para verlo una vez más, pensando que tal vez era producto de su imaginación pero se sentía tan real.

-Ranma… -Murmuro pero entonces una obscuridad se apoderaba de ella, sin poder ver ya nada más, sintiendo que las fuerzas se iban de su ser, dejo que se apoderaba por completo de ella.

-Akane –Ranma la tomo en brazos para evitar su caída, sorprendido por lo que había pasado sin entender porque….pero vio como lo miraban todos entonces, se preguntaba ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

 _"_ _¿Porque me verán así?"_ pensaba un tanto asustado

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic espero que sea de su agrado jejeje si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien ;D no hay limites jejeje**_

 _ **aviso importante: del 13 de septiembre al 18 de septiembre no estare subiendo capitulos de todos mis fics, pues estare fuera del pais (mexico, df) jjejeje si soy de ahi y por lo tanto no podre actualizar, ire de vacaciones jijiji por lo que tratare de adelantar todos mis fics lo mas que pueda ;D gracias por sus hermosos reviews y por leer mis fics :D y por su comprension :D**_

 ** _saludos_**


	10. CAPITULO 10 BODA FALLIDA

Ranma estaba esperando a que alguien le explicara lo que había sucedido hace un momento, mientras Soun Tendo, despedía a los Hibiki quienes furiosos por que tuvieron que cancelar la boda por segunda ocasión, esta vez amenazando con dejarlos en la calle y ni con su sangre pagarían por la vergüenza pasada.

-Ranma, no te preocupes

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Porque?

-Actúas como si no nos conocieras

Ukyo miraba asombrada al joven, pues ella también había notado aquel pequeño detalle, pero como había respondido al nombre de Akane, supuso que solo quería verla a ella y no a los demás, pero ahora…

-Ranma… -Kasumi se acercó más a él cautelosamente -¿Sabes quiénes somos?

-Imagino que la familia de mi novia

-¿Quién es tu novia?

-Akane Tendo –Susurro sonriente mirando a la joven que se encontraba acostada en el piso con unas sábanas.

-¿Y sabes cómo nos llamamos?

-No

-¿Recuerdas a tus padres?

-Si a mi padre

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Genma Saotome

-Ranma… -Soun se acercó –No puedo creerlo, es increíble, todos pensábamos que habías muerto

 _"_ _¿Muerto?"_ pensó confundido el ojiazul –No he muerto, solo… -Recordó que había pasado bastante tiempo en aquella aldea –Estuve enfermo

-Debo avisarle a Genma, se pondrá muy feliz

-Pero papa no sabemos dónde esta

-Kasumi, yo sé dónde está –Intervino Nabiki, quien no dejaba de ver con desconcierto al joven.

-Avísale hija por favor… -Dijo suplicante Soun

Nabiki se retiró para poder avisarle, en ese momento la peli azul comenzó a despertar -¿Qué…que paso?

Soun decidió que era hora de ir a su cuarto, se precipito a salir del comedor, Ukyo también salió para no quedarse con ellos, Kasumi fue a la cocina a preparar la cena, como siempre hacia para no estar haciendo mal tercio.

-Akane…

Akane miro al joven que estaba y de pronto toda sorpresa se fue de su rostro, solo tenía un profundo odio y coraje hacia él, ¿Cómo podía llegar después de todo y solo decir Akane?

Una mano de la joven se estrelló estrepitosamente en la mejilla del joven, quien le miro sorprendido sin saber porque había hecho eso su novia.

-Akane… ¿Qué…?

Ella pensó que le reclamaría por lo de la boda con Ryoga o lo del dojo -¿Qué esperabas que hiciera si tu no estabas? –Dijo sin dejar hablarlo -¿En verdad esperabas que te esperara por siempre?

-Akane…por favor…yo…

-Te estuve esperando todo este tiempo y ya es tarde

-Por favor…

-¡Te fuiste dejándome y no volví a saber de ti, hasta que nos llegó la noticia de tu muerte!

-Yo….

-¡¿Tu qué?! ¡Me abandonaste, te necesitaba demasiado Ranma, no me importaba lo de la maldición de los estanques, solo te quería a ti y ahora…ya es tarde!

-No…no te entiendo –Ranma le miraba realmente confundido y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que algo no le cuadraba.

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto más tranquila

-Lo que sucede….tuve un accidente y…eso es todo lo que recuerdo –Murmuro el joven dolido por la abofeteada que le había dado

-¿Accidente?

-El doctor que me atendió me comento que había sido golpeado por un mounstro, tal parece que sufrí una fuerte caída y el la termino de dar fin al golpearme –Explico –No recuerdo muchas cosas, pero…te recuerdo Akane –Se sonrojo fuertemente –Eres mi novia y por eso regrese

Akane le miraba asombrada y sonrojada a la vez, pese a todo aun amaba al chico, era por el quien latía su corazón, no podía odiarlo más y menos al saber que perdió la memoria, pero…

-¡No te hubieras molestado, idiota!

Ranma molesto por la actitud de su amada novia que con ansias esperaba ver, se puso de pie y molesto realmente se retiró del lugar pero…

-¡Ranma!

Entro Genma Saotome seguido de una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo, ojos cafés y tez blanca, con una sonrisa hermosa y lágrimas en los ojos gritando al igual que su esposo.

-Papa… -Murmuro el joven antes de ser atrapado por los brazos de su padre, seguido de los brazos de su mama

-Ranma…hijo

-¿Mama?

-Si

Ranma inmediatamente sonrió gustoso de tenerlos así juntos, lo poco que recordaba era que su madre no estaba con ellos, pues Genma le había dicho que debía ser un hombre antes de volver a ver a su madre… ¿Lo logro entonces?

Akane miro con ternura la escena, pese a todo le daba gusto ver a la familia Saotome de aquella forma, aun cuando Ranma no recordara muchas cosas y que la haya abandonado.

-Akane…

-¿Qué ocurre Kasumi?

-Mi padre quiere que te quedes a cenar

-Pero…

-Está arrepentido

-No me interesa…

-Akane…

-Quiso…

-Lo entiendo pero se merece una oportunidad ¿No?

-Tal vez pero no se la daré, menos porque sé que seguirá con lo mismo y todo porque ellos tienen las escrituras –Susurro la joven triste

Kasumi no dijo nada solo miro también tristemente hacia la familia Saotome quienes estaban envueltos en su amor sin percatarse siquiera de la situación en la que se encontraban.

.

.

.

-¿Qué haces?

-Más bien ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Vine a ver a un perdedor loco

-Sera mejor que me dejes en paz, Ukyo

-¿Qué si no quiero?

-Hare que lo hagas

-Ahora te la pasas usando la fuerza bruta para conseguir lo que quieres ¿Eh?

-No es tu asunto

-Por supuesto que si –La joven se sonrojo ante lo dicho

-Por favor, ¿en verdad crees que te creeré?

-¿De qué…?

-Sé que dirás que me amas, pero no te creo

-Ryoga…

-Mejor aléjate de mí, la única que me interesa es Akane y ella será mía

-Pero ella no te ama…

-No importa ya el amor, solo sé que le ganare a Saotome por una vez

-¡Estás loco!

-Tú también –Ryoga dio media vuelta –Deja de meterte donde no te llaman, Ukyo, no me interesas, pronto conseguiré a Akane.

-No es una cosa…

Ryoga la ignoro siguiendo su camino _"Pronto serás mía o…tu familia se ira a la calle"_ pensó feliz mientras regresaba a su casa…

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste ;D si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y por leer mi fic :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	11. CAPITULO 11 AKANE ES MI PROMETIDA

Ranma y la familia Saotome se había quedado en la casa Tendo, pues Genma coincidió con el señor Tendo que el compromiso entre sus hijos debía seguir, claro esta vez pidió la opinión de su hijo, quien solo le respondió que cumpliría con la palabra dada a la familia Tendo, no entendía porque pero le había dolido mucho tanto en su corazón como en su orgullo lo que Akane le había dicho.

-Akane… -Soun se encontraba en la sala con su hija menor, quien ni siquiera se dignaba a verlo –Por favor

-Ya basta papa, te la has pasado queriendo decidir sobre mi vida y no…así no son las cosas, es mi vida y yo haré lo que me plazca –Sentencio –Yo decidiré con quien me casare, por ahora solo me dedicare a pensar como rescatar las escrituras de las manos de la familia Hibiki

-Akane, lo la…lamento hija

-Ahórrate los lamentos, padre, ahora debemos pensar en qué hacer, ya que por tu culpa podríamos quedarnos en la calle

Soun Tendo, guardo silencio, mientras en ese momento llega Ranma quien iría nuevamente a la escuela algo que a Akane no le hacía gracia, ya faltaban unas cuantas semanas para que fuera a la universidad de Nerima, pero no le hacía gracia pasarlas viendo a Ranma todo el tiempo.

-Buen día Ranma –Kasumi entro con el desayuno en las manos para la familia Tendo

-Buen día Kasumi, ¿te ayudo?

-No te preocupes, Ranma –Dijo sonriente negando con la cabeza, sirvió el desayuno y después de que todos comieran, salieron de la casa para dirigirse a sus actividades, Akane había regresado a la casa, solo con la excusa de que tenían que hacer algo para recuperar las escrituras, pero en realidad…

 _"_ _Ranma"_ pensó mientras soltaba un suave y silencioso suspiro.

Miro a Ranma de reojo, le daba gusto ver que estaba bien, no importaba si no recordaba muchas cosas, le había dado una inmensa felicidad al saber que ella si permaneció en los pensamientos del joven.

Ranma la miro al sentir su mirada, lo cual provoco el sonrojo de la joven quien se volteó, Ranma solo sonrió. " _Es hermosa, tal y como la recordaba"_ pensó feliz de saber que ya no se separaría nunca más de ella.

.

.

.

El día transcurrió como normalmente pasaba siempre, pero a la salida… -¡Hola hermosa!

-Hibiki

-Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu novio –Ranma miro a lo lejos la escena y se acerco

-El compromiso se rompió, Ryoga, supéralo

-Espero que ustedes también superen la pérdida del dojo y de su casa

-Ryoga… -Akane le miro asustada, nunca pensó que Ryoga fuera así -¿porque…?

-Te amo mi amor, solo quiero que estés conmigo

-Pero…yo no…no te amo y además el compromiso se rompió

-Pero yo no deseo eso Akane –Comento el joven acercándose –Te quiero a ti y si no te tengo entonces hare validas mis influencias y los dejare en la ruina, amor mío –La halo hacia el bruscamente, Ranma termino de acercarse furioso al ver aquello –Eres mi prometida y seguirá siendo así, porque no deseas que tu familia este en la ruina ¿o sí?

-Suelta…

-¡Suéltala!

" _Ranma…"_

-Vaya te habías tardado Saotome, no la soltare porque ella es mi prometida

-No lo es –Ranma sujeto a Akane para halarla hacia el suavemente para no lastimarla –Es mi prometida

-Lo fue, pero ya no –Dijo soltándola –Ella es mía

-No es una cosa y…

-Es increíble que digas eso –Dijo burlonamente -¿Qué demonios te paso?

-Tuve un accidente Ryoga –Dijo de pronto recordando el nombre del joven, sin en realidad hacer esfuerzo, pero la sangre le hervía por ver como aquel tipo deseaba quitarle su mayor tesoro y eso no lo permitiría –Pero aquí estoy y ella es mi prometida

-No lo es Saotome, las cosas han cambiado

-No vale la pena, Ranma, vámonos

Akane puso su mano en la de Ranma quien inmediatamente sintió su corazón arder de emoción, volteo a verla y vio aquellos ojos serenos y dulces que le indicaban que no siguiera con aquello –Esta bien

-¡Detente Ranma!

Un paraguas cayo de pronto a los pies de Ranma quien salto cargando a Akane en sus brazos para evitar que se lastimara -¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¡Estás loco!

-¡Suelta a mi novia! –Ryoga salto dando golpes a diestra y siniestra, Ranma los esquivaba con dificultad pues tenía a Akane en sus brazos y no podía defenderse.

-¡Ya basta! –Akane lanzo su puño que dio de lleno en el rostro de Ryoga, quien cayó de bruces al suelo, provocando que…una luz sale del cuerpo de Ryoga pero no se dieron cuenta de quién era pues rápidamente la sombra regreso al cuerpo del joven, quien se estaba moviendo confundido en el suelo. -¿Viste eso Ranma?

-Si…es una persona extraña ¿No crees?

-Sí pero tal vez sea por eso… -Se calló bruscamente ¿porque en realidad que podía decir respecto a eso? Ni siquiera alcanzo a distinguir quien era pero sospechaba de alguien.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos –Dijo Ranma aun sin soltar a Akane, quien sonrojada solo asintió

Ambos se encaminaron al dojo Tendo, sin percatarse más de lo que pasaba con Ryoga quien les miro con ojos rojos hacia donde iban –Si creen que me han ganado están equivocados –Susurro con una voz más grave y maliciosa de lo que en realidad era la voz de Ryoga, solo una persona se dio cuenta.

-Ryoga…

.

.

.

-Akane –Ranma le tomo suavemente su mano antes de que la joven avanzara

-¿Qué pasa?

Akane miro a Ranma quien le miraba con una gran adoración, aquello era nuevo y a la vez le provocaba sensación de miedo al no saber qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de su amado.

" _Como desearía que recordaras todo…Ranma"_ pensó mientras se perdía en el mar azul de la mirada del joven, quien le miraba mientras se acercaba más y más.

-Quiero que sigas siendo mi prometida… -Se sonrojo al instante –Si te hice daño…yo…bueno…quiero que sepas que…ya no lo hare mas

Akane sonrojada sonrió dulcemente –No tienes que…

-Me gusta mucho Akane… -Dijo mirándola y dejándose llevar por sus emociones –Quiero que sigas siendo mi prometida Akane

-Yo…

-No te quiero perder –Dijo suplicante

"No puedo creerlo" pensó asombrada y nerviosa.

 _"_ _También eres linda cuando te pones así, Akane_ " pensó Ranma feliz de saber que no se había equivocado –Podemos luchar contra lo que sea ¿no lo crees?

-Yo…creo que es mejor entrar –Susurro casi sin aliento al sentir la suave brisa del encantador aliento del joven sobre su piel, haciéndola temblar y desmoronarse –Vamos –Dijo mientras se alejaba pero antes de entrar –Seguiré siendo tu prometida Ranma, si eso deseas –Añadió nerviosamente pero ocultando su rostro, pues sonreía como nunca.

Ranma sonrió feliz –Gracias Akane –Susurro pero ella no escucho pues ya había ingresado a la casa, Ranma miro al cielo dejando que los rayos del sol invadieran todo su ser y se unieran a la grata y maravillosa felicidad que ahora sentía por que todo siguiera bien entre ambos _"Creo que…."_ Sonrió ante el pensamiento, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente pero no sintió más vergüenza, pues sabía que eso le hacía feliz y no deseaba ocultarlo más…

-Ranma… -Una joven de cabello negro y ojos grandes y azules, se acercó un poco al joven pelinegro, quien no la miro y siguió su camino, pero aquella joven no se daría por vencida.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **me extrañaron? yo si jejeje pero aqui ya estoy de regreso de mi viaje que por cierto sobrevivi a mi primer viaje en avion jejeje**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, espero que sea de su agrado ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias por leerlo y por sus hermosos reviews jejeje :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	12. CAPITULO 12 CONFUSIONES

Ranma se encontraba entrenando en el dojo, no sabía porque se sentía tan frustrado después de aquel momento compartido por Akane, ¿se suponía que eran novios y se debieron haber besado no? ¿Cómo era que reaccionara así ambos, ante un simple intento de…beso?

-Aaaah –Grito mientras destrozaba el muñeco contra el cual peleaba mientras se sentaba lleno de frustración recordando lo que sucedió la noche anterior…

 **FLASH BACK**

Ranma iba saliendo de su alcoba para ir por un poco de agua, cuando encontró a una joven pelinegra cerca del estanque de la familia Tendo, la observo oculto entre las sombras, la luz de la luna le daba de lleno al rostro de la joven, iluminaba y resaltaba su belleza, era tan hermosa, su cabello peli azul hacia un perfecto juego con su piel blanca, sus ojos chocolate eran los más hermosos ojos que había visto, grandes y con una hermosa profundidad de misterios que el quería y deseaba descubrir toda la dulzura y belleza que se encendía detrás de estos.

 _"_ _Eres tan linda, Akane…"_ pensó mientras se quedaba embobado por la sensualidad y la dulzura del cuerpo de Akane, no hacía falta que dijera nada su cuerpo hablaba por sí solo.

-¿Te quedaras ahí observándome como bobo o te acercaras?

Ranma se cayó de la impresión y susto de ser descubierto mientras se levantaba con el rostro sonrojado se acercó lentamente hacia la joven que le sonriera burlonamente.

-No estaba…espiándote –Dijo nervioso

-Si como no

-Es verdad, Akane no lo hacía, baje por un vaso de agua

-¿Acaso se te olvido donde está la cocina, bobo?

Ranma le miro confundido -¿porque me tratas así?

-¿Así cómo?

-Tan brusca y fríamente –Dijo dolido

Akane se sonrojo por un momento pero le enfrento –Tu comenzaste ¿Qué no recuerdas?

-Aun no lo entiendes ¿verdad? No recuerdo nada –Dijo paciente el joven –No recuerdo que…daño te hice

-No…sabes que olvídalo –Dijo mientras se ponía de pie pero el joven la jalo hacia él, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, ella quedo encima de él, quien le miro sonrojada y nerviosa

-Yo…yo…

-Perdóname Akane –Dijo rápidamente el joven pero no la soltaba, al contrario la atrajo más hacia él, lo cual provocó el pánico en la joven que sentía su corazón salirse del pecho, lo mismo paso con el de Ranma pero él deseaba seguir sus instintos, observo esos hermosos labios rosados y carnosos que tanto le incitaban a besarlos, se fue acercando peligrosamente dejando a Akane en shock por un momento.

-Ranma…

-Me gustas mucho Akane –Susurro con los labios de la joven ya a centímetros, sentía el suave y gentil roce de los labios de Ranma, se perdió por unos instantes pero antes de fulminar aquel hermoso momento se hizo a un lado, no deseaba besarlo así, no sin que él no recordara nada, ¿Qué tal si ni siquiera era esto lo que deseaba y solo pensaba en una tonta ilusión que se había creado en su cabeza a base de recuerdos nublosos acerca de ella?

-Perdóname –Se puso de pie deshaciéndose del abrazo de él y salió huyendo sin mirarlo. Ranma se quedó ahí solamente confundido y sin saber si había hecho algo mal o si…realmente le desagradaba.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-Akane… -Suspiro

-¿Ranma?

-¿Papa?

-Veo que has estado entrenando –Dijo mientras se ponía en el suelo junto a el -¿Hasta cuándo?

-No te entiendo

-Vamos conmigo no debes fingir, soy tu padre y te conozco mejor que nadie

Ranma le miro molesto -¿Sabes que eres muy fastidioso?

-Tal vez, pero…solo respóndeme algo

-¿Qué?

-¿De verdad te quieres casar con ella? –Pregunto seriamente –Ya viste lo que Soun hizo y ahora hay un terrible problema que resolver, aun así ¿Te quedaras?

-Papa, Akane no tiene la culpa, además…si me voy…no…no quiero –Dijo nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba levemente

-Pero no quiero que tu hijo, salgas ya sabes

-Me quedare con ella porque eso hacen las parejas que se quieren ¿No es así?

-Si hijo, entonces ¿La quieres?

-Debo irme

-Vamos Ranma

-¡Ya cállate, papa, no te responderé! –Dijo alzando la voz –Perdón pero…no tienes derecho a saber algo tan intimo

-Soy tu padre y te conozco, solo espero que…todo te salga bien y como tú quieres –Sonrió mientras guiñaba un ojo en señal de complicidad y apoyo, Ranma le guiño el ojo también antes de salir del dojo.

.

.

.

Akane estaba sentada en el techado, esta vez mientras miraba el lindo cielo nocturno, pensando en sus emociones y sobretodo en sus sentimientos, todo el día estuvo evitando a Ranma, aunque el muchas veces trato de hablar con ella, solo ella no quería ilusionarse mientras él estuviera en ese estado amnésico, no quería aprovecharse, deseaba que si Ranma la besaría debería hacerlo totalmente consiente y para ella ahorita no lo estaba.

-Akane… -Sintió que la sangre se le congelaba al escuchar aquella voz de la cual huía tanto

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Porque has estado evitándome? –Se sentó a su lado -¿Es por lo que paso anoche?

Akane baja la mirada avergonzada –Disculpa…

-Discúlpame tu a mí, no quería faltarte al respeto Akane –Dijo mientras posaba su mano en el brazo de la joven

-No es eso…

Ranma le miro sorprendido ante la declaración de la joven -¿Entonces qué fue lo que paso? ¿No te gusto? –Pregunto esto último con temor

-Yo…no es eso…es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Ranma tu no recuerdas muchas cosas y no…no quiero que me beses así

Ranma le miro confundido –No te entiendo, ¿Cómo quieres que te bese entonces? –Añadió pícaramente

Akane le miro molesto –Solo no quiero aprovecharme de alguien confundido y amnésico

-¿Y si no lo estuviera, me besarías? –Pregunto sonriéndole traviesamente mientras le rodeaba para atraerla hacia el –Me gustas…Akane

-Yo… -Se sonrojo totalmente, este Ranma era muy atrevido, le agradaba pero también le gustaba el otro y estaba algo confundida

-Sigo siendo el mismo Akane, me gustas mírame –Akane le miro perdiéndose en la mirada de los zafiros azules que le miraban con adoración

-Ranma…

-¿Puedo besarte?

La joven se sonrojo pero asintió lentamente, el joven la tomo suavemente, mientras se tomaba el tiempo para acariciarle dulcemente el rostro a la joven quien inevitablemente cerro los ojos ante la sensación placentera de la caricia que le causaba el joven, sintiendo que mil repiques de campanas sonaban en todo su ser, sintiéndose en el mismo paraíso, Ranma termino tomando su rostro para acercarse suavemente, ella entre abrió un ojo y observo que el joven había ya cerrado los ojos mientras se sonrojaba ante lo que haría, volvió a cerrarlos al sentir el leve suave nuevamente de los labios de Ranma, cuando entre abrió su boca para que por fin la besara, dándole a entender al joven que era bienvenido, se sintió una terrible explosión en toda la casa que los hizo reaccionar, separándose el uno del otro, para asomarse por el tejado.

-¡Ranma Saotome! ¡Te matare!

Ryoga estaba enloquecido de celos que había provocado una gran explosión en el dojo, provocando que este se derrumbara, Akane le miro realmente molesta que iba a enfrentarlo pero Ranma la detuvo.

-¡Esto es solo el principio! –Siseo amenazantemente -¡Si no te alejas de aquí, te matare o la matare a ella! –Dijo completamente desquiciado señalándolos

-¡Ya basta Ryoga! –Ukyo se le puso enfrente para enfrentarlo, ella sabía que en verdad no era Ryoga, había algo que estaba mal -¡Te ayudare, Ryoga, amigo! –Dijo entre lágrimas antes de enfrentarlo

-¡Ukyo, no! –Akane miraba con horror la escena

Ranma también miraba chorizado, después de darle una última mirada a su amada bajo para poder detener la pelea, pero…

-¡Ukyo!

Ryoga sonrió maliciosamente antes de retirarse -¡Ya te lo advertí! –Grito mientras se alejaba en la oscura noche, que se nublo repentinamente por unas grandes nubes grises.

Akane bajo rápidamente para ver a Ukyo, quien yacía en el suelo inconsciente, mientras Ranma la tomaba en brazos para agitarla, para hacer que esta despertarla pero no reaccionaba.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores,**_

 _ **perdonen por la demora pero he estado enfermita y este cap no lo tenia listo aun como algunos de otros fics, pero espero que les guste mi nuevo capitulo :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por todos sus buenos deseos y por sus hermosos reviews espero que mi fic les siga gustando, :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias por su apoyo :D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo fin de semana**_


	13. LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UKYO

Ukyo se encontraba gravemente en el hospital desde hace varios días, aun no podía creer que hubiera hecho aquello, pero comprendía que la joven solo quería ayudar a un amigo, tal vez solo era aquello.

-Ranma…tú crees que… -Ranma miro a la joven peli azul dulcemente mientras tomaba su mano delicadamente entre la suya

-Tranquila, ya verás que Ukyo pronto despertara

La joven solo asintió levemente, todos esos días que la joven castaña había pasado en el hospital, ellos habían ido para estar al pendiente de ella, pues no podían dejarla sola y menos en aquel momento.

-Debo encontrar a Ryoga –Susurro el joven

-Pero…

-Ukyo dijo algo que me tiene intranquilo y me hace pensar que…me tiene un poco intranquilo

-¿Qué es?

-Dijo que le ayudaría, me hace pensar que Ryoga no es en realidad el, si no…

-Alguien más –La joven recordó aquella luz que salió despedida del joven cuando lo golpeo por lo que estuvo de acuerdo con Ranma, había algo extraño en Ryoga, él no era así y debían ayudarlo

-Entonces iré contigo

-No

-Pero…

-He dicho que no Akane, no quiero que te pase nada –La miro intensamente por lo que la joven desvió la mirada molesta

-Como quieras…

-Vamos no te enojes, Akane, sabes que me importas y mucho, no lograre concentrarme en la batalla si me preocupo por ti

-Claro…

Ranma solo la miro con dulzura sin agregar más, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la belleza natural que la joven destellaba, dejándolo anonado por un momento.

La enfermera salió en aquel momento para informarles del estado de Ukyo, quien ya se encontraba fuera de peligro pero que aún no reaccionaba, por lo que no tenía caso que siguieran ahí, la pasarían a aun cuarto hasta la mañana siguiente, por lo que se retiraron.

.

.

.

-Debo de ir abuela…

-No Shampoo ya bastante daño has hecho, como para… -Dijo preocupada la anciana, hace apenas unos días habían demostrado que la muerte de aquel joven había sido accidental y además también de que en realidad no había muerto, por lo que habían dejado a la peli morada en libertad, pero no debía acercarse a Ranma Saotome.

-Lo sé pero debo ir y advertirle sobre lo que yo se…

-No entiendo aun ¿porque accediste a ese plan?

-Tampoco lo sé, abuela, un momento lo estaba bien y al siguiente estaba viendo a Ranma caer por aquel barranco sin fin, no entiendo –Susurro avergonzada tratando de recordar mas pero tenía una enorme laguna en su mente, solo recordaba a ver visto a Ryoga antes por los estanques encantados, pues ella también había ido para deshacerse de su maldición.

-No iras –Dijo decidida la anciana –Antes tendrás que pasar sobre mi

-Abuela, por favor, necesito decirle lo poco que se…

-Abuela, si usted quiere yo puedo acompañarla –Mousse entro a la habitación

-¿Cómo siempre eres tan inoportuno, pato?

-Mire anciana, ya no soy un pato y…

-Abuela, si Mousse acompaña a Shampoo, entonces ¿puedo ir?

La abuela medito un momento la situación, de nada le serviría encerrar a su nieta pues sabía perfectamente que al final ella encontraría la manera de irse, que mejor que se fuera con alguien que sabía que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida misma por ella.

-Está bien, pero si algo le pasa Mousse, mi ira caerá sobre ti

-¡Abuela! –Le reprocho la joven al ver que el joven palideció

Su abuela solo le miro un tanto confundida, últimamente no era un secreto que la joven estaba muy cercana al joven pelinegro pero para ella eso no significaba nada, así como muchas veces quiso hacerse de la vista gorda al ver que Shampoo siempre terminaba preocupándose por el joven, pero presentía que esta vez ya no podría hacerse más como la que no se daba cuenta.

.

.

.

Akane llego rápidamente al hospital, pues le habían avisado después de unos días más de espera, que Ukyo había despertado, al llegar al lugar se dirigió de inmediato al cuarto que ya conocía bastante bien, en sus manos llevaba comida (preparada por Kasumi) y algo de ropa para la joven.

-Ukyo –Murmuro mientras ingresaba a la habitación, encontró al joven de trenza ahí también, quien estaba hablando con Ukyo o al menos eso parecía pues ambos estaban uno enfrente del otro y sonriéndose, aquello ocasiono que el animal de los celos de la joven peli azul despertaran, pero Ranma al verla inmediatamente fue hasta ella.

-Lamento no haberte esperado pero…creo que encontré a Ryoga

-¿De verdad? –Pregunto curiosa

-Sí, ha estado en las montañas, algo que es raro porque, normalmente siempre anda perdiéndose –Comento mientras trataba de entender porque no atacaba y porque al verlo estaba tan tranquilo, sin entrenar y sin hacer nada más que estar tranquilo, aquello lo frustraba como si el supiera algo que el ignorara.

-Si es extraño… -Susurro la joven, observando al joven, un tanto curiosa

-Akane, le decía a Ranma que Ryoga no está bien

-¿Porque lo dices, Ukyo?

-Lo único que sé, es que él no es el Ryoga que conocimos –Unas pequeñas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos –Él nunca me hubiera tratado de aquella manera, no nos llevábamos bien pero nunca…nunca hubiera sido capaz de… -Murmuro aun conmocionada por lo que había pasado en esas últimas semanas con el joven, sus encuentros habían sido algo intensos.

-Lo averiguaremos, averiguaremos que le pasa –Dijo convencido el joven

-No le hagas daño Ranma, por favor

-Ukyo –Akane miro sorprendida a la joven, al igual que Ranma, inmediatamente la joven se sonrojo ante la mirada inquisidora de los jóvenes.

-Ukyo…tu…

-Sí, Ranma –Dijo rápidamente la joven mientras miraba a su antiguo amor

-¿Cómo…?

-Sé que les parecerá algo estúpido e increíblemente extraño, pero Ryoga y yo aun cuando no somos los mejores amigos, siempre estuvimos ahí para nuestras locuras, creo que poco a poco después de ese tiempo que pasamos juntos en aquellas vacaciones –Dijo recordando lo que vivieron poco antes de que Ranma y el fueran de viaje –Creo que lentamente me enamore de él, por su manera de ser, sus ojos, su forma de sonreírme, de mirarme, sus consejos….por…todo lo que él representa

-¿Cuándo fueron de vacaciones? –Pregunto Akane curiosa molestando a su amiga, la joven se sonrojo pero respondió con una sonrisa a la joven

-Fueron las vacaciones de verano y él fue conmigo, estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos…incluso un poco más –Se sonrojo mas pero no dio detalles –Lo amo, por eso no quiero que nada le pase –Miro al pelinegro de manera suplicante, el joven solo asintió lentamente, la joven le sonrió dulcemente agradeciéndole, mientras le rogaba a todos los cielos que pronto el amor de su vida volviera a la normalidad.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada disculpen la demora, estuve enfermita y no podia estar cerca de la compu por mis ojos pero ya estoy mejor jejee y ahora me quiere dar gripa aaaah pero aqui estoy y seguire escribiendo ;D**_

 _ **segundo muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi fic, espero que les siga gustando si es asi no duden en decirmelo y si no tambien jejej no hay limites ;D**_

 _ **YOSE-KUN**_ _ **muchas gracias ;D espero te siga gustando**_

 _ **nancyricoleon**_ _ **jejejej muy cierto, deberia dejar de ser tan considerada jejeje ;D espero que te siga gustando y muchas gracias por leer y por tus hermosos reviews ;D**_

 _ **Haro Adrianne**_ _ **hola :D lamento no haber contestado antes pero respondiendo a tu pregunta de quien esta dentro de ryoga lo averiguaremos poco a poco jejeje pero solo dire que aun falta un poco mas de esta historia y tambien faltan personajes por salir ;D espero que te siga gustando y la chica que vio aquello mmm podria ser kodachi pero aun no entrara a la historia la joven, pero te olvidas de la chica que ranma conocio cuando estuvo lejos ;D**_

 _ **Akane Redfox**_ _ **gracias ;D espero te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **znta**_ _ **thanks for you review :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews :D si alguen me falto muchas gracias de verdad mil gracias por leer mi fic y espero que les siga gustando :D**_


	14. CAPITULO 14 RANMA VS RYOGA

...

* * *

Habían sido unos meses realmente locos para todos, hubo cambios y desgracias dentro de su entorno, pero ahora todo terminaría, le daría fin a todas las cosas que habían sucedido en su ausencia y las que habían pasado ya estando en su hogar.

Iba caminando por el bosque buscando por todos lados a Ryoga, pero no lo encontraba cuando cayó la noche desistió. Frustrado caminaba de regreso a casa cuando…

-¡Ah!

-¡Akane!

-¡Suéltame!

Ranma ingreso rápidamente a la casa de la familia Tendo y entonces vio a Ryoga tratando de llevar a Akane, pero la peliazul estaba poniendo resistencia, Ryoga al verle llegar sonrió.

-Ranma, que gusto verte

-Suéltala, Ryoga

-No lo hare

El pelinegro molesto se acercó a ellos -¡Suéltala!

-¡No!

Akane miraba a Ranma, se veía realmente molesto como hace tiempo no lo veía. –Ranma…

El joven la tomo de la muñeca tratando de no lastimarla –Pelearemos por ella –Sentencio –Ahora suéltala

Ryoga le miro sorprendido un momento y después sonrió burlonamente –Bien –La empujo hacia Ranma

-Akane por favor ve a la casa…

-No pelearemos aquí, Ranma –Interrumpió Ryoga –Ni tampoco en este momento, te veré mañana en su dojo de la familia Tendo, nos vemos –Dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse.

Ranma le miro con verdadero odio, aquella persona no era su amigo o el Ryoga que conoció, realmente no era aquel joven olvidadizo y siempre perdido el que estaba viendo ahí, era alguien diferente y lo sabía pues Ryoga jamás hubiera hecho nada de lo que había estado haciendo y menos empujar a Akane.

-Ranma…

Le miro y su semblante cambio radicalmente, sonrió dulcemente a su amada –Vamos adentro

-Claro

Cuando ingresaron a la casa fueron sorprendidos por una persona que Ranma pensó ya se habría ido para siempre…

-¡Hola Ranma! –Sakura le sonreía dulce y coquetamente

Akane lo noto.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Sakura? –Pregunto Akane mirándola molesta

-Si ella y su padre fueron los que me ayudaron, de los que les hable

-Pues decidí quedarme unos días aquí para cerciorarme que estés bien, Ranma

-Gracias, no era necesario

-Para mí sí lo era –Dijo acercándose a él peligrosamente

-Bien…creo que… -Decía mientras se alejaba de la joven nerviosamente

Akane se puso en medio de los dos antes de que ella siquiera pudiera llegar a donde estaban –Ranma se encuentra muy bien…gracias por tu preocupación

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Eso mismo debí preguntarte y ¿Qué demonios hacías en mi casa? ¿No crees?

La joven sonrió maliciosamente –Claro…tú debes de ser Akane ¿No?

-Sí y…

-Y es mí prometida –Intervino Ranma tomando a Akane de la mano y halándola hacia él, provocando el sonrojo y sorpresa de la peliazul que quedo estática y sin habla –Nos casaremos en unos meses –Dijo sonriente

-Ya veo –Dijo cabizbaja –Me gustaría hablar con ella en privado ¿Se puede?

Ranma le miro desconfiado pero al final se retiró de la habitación dejando solas a las jóvenes.

-Bien ¿Qué es lo que…?

-Me gusta Ranma –Dijo sin rodeos –Me enamore de el

Akane le miro sin poder creer que le estuviera diciendo aquella joven todo eso como si nada.

-Él no te ama

-¿A ti si? –Akane bajo la mirada, realmente no sabía que responder, Ranma había sido muy lindo desde que volvió pero ese no era el Ranma que ella conocía, realmente el no recordaba muchas cosas y ahora se comportaba de una manera amable ¿en verdad la amaba? O solo era por que no recordaba nada de ella. ¿Qué era…?

-Eso no…

-Importa Akane, mira yo te quería decir que realmente me gusta y deseo verlo feliz –Dijo la joven sonriendo –Sé que te quiere, pero como comprenderás no quiero irme sin poder hacer el intento de que se fije en mí, quise hablarlo contigo antes pues me gusta hablar de frente y directo con las personas

-Pero eso solo hace que…

-Sé que te molesta, sé que puede parecerte algo tonto de mi parte pero no decidí de quien enamorarme, solo aun no me resigno –Dijo mientras le miraba burlonamente –Nos vemos luego –Sin decirle nada más la joven salió rápidamente de la habitación.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa? –Susurro Akane mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los cojines pensativa.

Ranma la miraba desde lejos, el había escuchado toda la conversación y para ser sinceros estaba un poco decepcionado de que ella jamás defendiera a su prometido pero entendía porque ella no lo hacía…siempre lo había entendido.

.

.

.

Ryoga estaba caminando al día siguiente ya hacia la batalla que se llevaría a cabo con Ranma, él sabía perfectamente quien ganaría y entonces…

-Serás mía

Comenzó a reír, mientras tomaba asiento en el gran parque de Nerima, cerca de la casa de la familia Tendo, esperaría pacientemente a que el llegara.

Ranma no tardó en llegar también al lugar, iba acompañado por Akane y su padre, al llegar vieron a Ryoga, algo que termino de sorprenderlos y entender que aquella persona no era Ryoga, era su cuerpo si pero no era él…

-Veo que esta vez no te perdiste, Ryoga

-¿Perderme? ¿Crees que soy idiota para perderme?

-Normalmente eres un idiota, ya que siempre te perdías…dinos ¿Quién eres y porque tienes el cuerpo de Ryoga?

El joven pelinegro le miro sorprendido, no pensó que lo descubrirían –Soy Ryoga, tonto

-Dudo que lo seas realmente, Ryoga…

-Ya basta de pláticas, pelemos y el que gane se queda con la chica –Dijo mientras señalaba a Akane

-Ella no es un objeto para…

-¡¿Pelearas o no?!

-Si

-Aquí voy –Sonrió fuertemente -¡Aaaah!

Ryoga ataco a Ranma con una sorprendente velocidad que anteriormente no tenia, lo cual dejo sorprendido e inmóvil al pelinegro, que solo trataba de esquivar golpe tras golpe que le proporcionaba Ryoga.

-¡Defiéndete!

Ranma comenzó a tratar de lanzar golpes pero le era imposible y entonces… -¡Muere!

Una luz roja salió de las manos de Ryoga, provocándole un gran dolor físico a Ranma haciendo que se inmovilizara de momento, cayo de bruces al lado de su padre y Akane, quien se acercó inmediatamente a él.

-¡Ranma!

-Estoy…bien –Dijo dificultosamente mientas se levantaba –Me…las pagaras

Ryoga sonrió aún más con ganas –Nunca lo harás –Dijo sonriente –He aprendido mucho más cosas que tú en estos últimos días, Ranma Saotome, ahora por fin te derrotare

-¡Basta Ryoga! –Ukyo llego al lugar con trabajo -¡Por favor detente!

-¡Cállate!

Ranma se terminó de levantar y entonces comenzó a atacar -¡Rugido del dragón!

Ryoga sonrió antes de recibir el golpe –No lo lograras… -Susurro mientras detenía el golpe del joven; entonces volvió a salir una luz rojiza que le quemaba pero trataba de concentrarse pero no lo lograba aquella tortura que le provocaba la luz era realmente insoportable.

-Ranma –Murmuraba Akane mientras observaba lo que sucedía ante sus ojos

Ryoga dio un golpe de lleno en el rostro del joven, después sin esperar le ataco nuevamente dándole otro en el estómago, lo cual provoco que Ranma perdiera un poco el equilibrio y le faltara el aire.

Ryoga sonriente fue rápido hacia donde estaba Akane –Gane –La tomo del brazo para llevársela lejos de ahí.

-Suéltame –Lo golpeo en la cara con un gran mazo que siempre usaba para golpear a Ranma y entonces una luz blanca salió del cuerpo de Ryoga y…

-¿Ryoga? –El cuerpo del joven cayó al suelo y Ukyo alcanzo a tomarlo suavemente para evitar que se golpease.

Ranma se incorporó un poco en ese momento tratando de recuperar el aliento y entonces -¡¿Tu?! –Le miro sorprendido y molesto

-No…puede ser… -Susurro Akane -¿Porque?

-Hola Akane –Dijo el joven sonriéndole dulcemente el joven moreno –Me da gusto verte de nuevo.

Akane y Ranma estaban completamente atónitos, no sabían porque ni para qué fin había llegado este joven para controlar el cuerpo de Ryoga, bueno en realidad si sabían único fin es quedarse con Akane… ¿Qué pasara ahora?

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada una enorme disculpaa por la tardanza pero ya estoy de regreso ;D**_

 _ **espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, la verdad no me convencion del todo pero espero que sea de su agrado :D**_

 _ **tambien espero que esten teniendo felices fiestas :D en compañia de sus seres queridos**_

 _ **ah por cierto, entre mas reviews tenga un fic le dare mas prioridad y actualizare diaramente ese fic ;D asi que denle al botoncito y perdon por lo corto de este cap, espero que el siguiente sea mas largo, el dejarlo asi mucho tiempo no es bueno se me seco mi cerebro pero espero que de verdad les agrade :)**_

 _ **saludos**_


	15. CAPITULO 15 EL PRINCIPE

**CAPITULO 5 EL SACRIFICIO DE AKANE**

 _A veces las obsesiones no son realmente buenas, pero ¿Cómo saber distinguir de una obsesión al amor? a veces también es una línea delgada como entre el amor y el odio, pero ¿Qué tan delgada es la de la cordura con la demencia? ¿Cómo darse cuenta cuando una persona ya no está bien? Realmente en muchos casos nadie se da cuenta._

 _El amor es un sentimiento puro, sincero y dulce, es como la bella flor de primavera y como tal debe ser cultivado día con día para que florezca y dure por siempre, pero amar también es desear la felicidad del otro, confiar en él y darle esa confianza, respetarlo y no obligarlo a algo que no desee, no ser posesivos, muchas ocasiones si deseamos tener a la persona a nuestro lado todo el tiempo, es norma hasta cierto punto, si comienzan a prohibirse cosas y a no dejar que esa persona tenga la libertad de decidir qué hacer, entonces ya no es amor, comienza a ser una obsesión._

 _La obsesión es el capricho de que quieres que se hagan las cosas como tú quieres y digas y he de ahí donde también nace el egoísmo y en el amor real y verdadero no hay cabida para estos sentimientos negativos, no hay cabida para el egoísmo, para la posesión y obsesión, cuando una persona comienza a demandarte más tiempo de una manera no sana entonces es momento de marcar la línea porque termina mal todo._

 _Pero ¿Qué hay cuando los casos de obsesión llegan a puntos inimaginables alguna vez por tu cabeza, cuando la persona se vuelve una obsesiva peligrosa y ni siquiera es nada tuyo? Es momento de escapar en muchos casos eso se hace, pero huir de los problemas no soluciona nada, es mejor enfrentarlos si, pero saber enfrentarlos y no hacerlo solos._

 _Cuando una persona se obsesiona tanto con una persona que no le corresponde puede llegar al punto de que ya no sea cordura esa persona por sufrir y por encapricharse tanto con esa joven que hasta llegue alucinar que esa persona también le ama y es simplemente para su vida y debe estar en su vida, en estos casos la línea es delgada, pues la persona no se da cuenta de que tan grande puede ser su problema, más bien no se da cuenta que tiene un problema, la venda que se ponen los ciega por completos y solo desean tener a la fuerza lo que "desean"…._

 _A.T._

* * *

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí chiquillo tonto?!

-¿Qué acaso no es obvio? –Dijo sonriente mirando a Ranma quien aún se encontraba hincado en el suelo. –Vine por mi novia…-Dijo sujetando con fuerza a Akane, quien opuso obviamente resistencia y molesta le miro con verdadero odio.

-Toma yo no iré contigo

-No me interesa

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Porque te comportas así?

-Saben creo que es justo que lo sepan…finalmente es algo que debo explicarle a mi amada Akane, después de que se fueron de mi isla estuve pensando y buscando a una persona que llenara el vacío de mi corazón que dejo Akane, pero jamás logre hacerlo –Miro a la peliazul –No pude olvidarte y como se perfectamente bien que Ranma es un completo idiota decidí mejor venir por ti…

Realmente la excusa de aquel joven no se les hacía algo realmente buena para poder creer que eso fuera real, solo era una gran y terrible obsesión que aquel joven tuviera por Akane.

-Ella no te ama ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

-¿A ti si? –Toma miro molesto al pelinegro que se estaba poniendo ya de pie –Yo envié a Shampoo a que te eliminara pero veo que no hizo bien su trabajo.

-¿Fuiste tú en realidad? –Pregunto Ranma -¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! ¡Eres un mocoso estúpido!

-Me da igual, Ranma, solo quiero que sepas que ahora Akane será totalmente mía, pues te gane –Sonrió burlonamente –Ella se ira conmigo y esta vez no la encontraras jamás…

-Sobre mi cadáver –Susurro el pelinegro, tomando aire y corriendo directamente hacia el -¡Te derrotare!

Toma solo sonrió mas burlonamente mientras aquel joven se acercaba, entonces volvió a usar su truco -¡Muere!

Ranma recibió la luz roja como llamas, trataba de concentrarse que solo era una ilusión pero esta vez no era como hace años paso en aquella isla, no entendía ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido? ¿Porque no podía…evitar sentir eso…si solo era una ilusión? ¿O no?

-¡Ranma! –Akane trato de acercarse a él pero Toma la sujeto de la muñeca -¡Suéltame!

-¡Ríndete hermosa, vendrás conmigo!

-Akane… -Murmuro Ranma ya en el suelo, débilmente trataba de ponerse de pie.

En aquel momento alguien ataco a Toma por la espalda, sorprendiendo a todos, sobre todo a la peliazul.

-¡Shampoo! –Akane miro a la peli morada sorprendida

Ukyo llego por atrás de Akane y la halo lejos de aquel príncipe para alejarla del nuevo combate, pues Mousse también estaba atacándolo.

-Vaya esto no lo esperaba –Murmuro tocando su espada antes de recibir otro ataque…desapareció de aquel lugar, apareciendo detrás de Shampoo.

-¡Shampoo!

-Morirás –Susurro sonriendo sacando su espada para atravesar el cuerpo frágil de la amazona pero…

-¡Mousse!

Mousse había empujado a la peliazul a un lado provocando que esta cayera al suelo y este había tomado su lugar, aquella espada traicionera y sin culpa alguna estaba enterrada en el cuerpo de aquel hombre, el grito desgarrador de Shampoo se escuchó por todo Nerima, ella se acercó para tomarlo en brazos antes de que cayera, aquello era peor que una pesadilla.

-Mousse… -Akane miraba la escena con gran dolor, Ranma se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, se sentía tan débil de la batalla pero más débil estaba al presentir lo que aquella joven estaba a punto de hacer, la conocía a la perfección.

-Akane… -La joven le miro con más lágrimas en los ojos –No –Dijo seriamente

Ella solo dejo caer más lágrimas por su rostro, mientras miraba a Toma quien iba ahora con Shampoo.

-¿Crees que puedes golpearme y vivir para contarlo, Shampoo? Lástima realmente tú no me caías mal, pero no cumpliste lo que yo deseaba.

-Pues yo odiarte –Dijo la peli morada con ojos llameantes y lágrimas en los ojos

-Pues no me importa realmente Shampoo

Estaba frente a la peli morada ya, con su espada con la que había atravesado a Mousse, le preparo para poder atravesar a la joven, pero…

-¡Nooooo!

Akane rápidamente paso al frente de Shampoo interponiéndose entre ambos, Toma le miro realmente sorprendido, defendiendo su ataque en un segundo, miro a la peli Azul impresionado por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Hazte a un lado

-Por favor Toma, no tienes que hacer eso… -Miro a Ranma quien le miraba molesto y triste, se levantó para poder tratar pero… -Me iré contigo pero no hagas…no hagas más…daño por favor –Susurro sollozando

-¡Akane!

Ranma trato de ponerse de pie, Akane tomo la mano de Toma, quien sin pensarlo más sonrió maliciosamente y tomo su mano fuertemente –Bien, así me gusta Akane, te prometo que no haré más daño, vámonos

-¡No Akane!

-¡Basta Ranma! –Dijo la joven mirándolo entre molesta y melancólica sus ojos suplicaban ayuda pero su cuerpo y semblante reflejaban lo contrario. –Me iré con él.

-Porque me ama –Dijo el joven burlándose –No la veras jamás –Prometió con ojos triunfantes.

-¡Nooooo! –Grito tomando sus últimas fuerzas para atacarlo pero obviamente no logro ni acercarse un poco, las llamas comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de su cuerpo provocando el mismo o más dolor que el anterior, pero vio como el joven desaparecía con la peli azul -¡Akane! –Sintió que todo oscurecía y sentía que caía…caía a un hoyo negro sin fin.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _Una disculpa :D pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo_**

 ** _espero que les guste :D si es asi haganmelo saber_**

 ** _saludos y lindo fin de semana_**


	16. CAPITULO 16 LA BUSQUEDA

**CAPITULO 16 BUSQUEDA DE UN AMOR PERDIDO**

 _A veces nunca sabemos cuánto nos importa una persona, cuando la hemos perdido o cuando sentimos que aquel ser amado se nos escapa de las manos, es entonces donde realmente valoramos lo que teníamos enfrente y que nunca supimos valorar._

 _A veces para muchos es demasiado tarde, pues la persona no es posible que vuelva a nuestro lado pero para otros aún hay una segunda oportunidad si es que sabemos aprovecharla y dejarnos de cualquier tontería u orgullo, dejemos a un lado la "dignidad" nos volvemos humildes y buscamos la ayuda de quien nos pueda ayudar, aunque a veces no sea la mejor persona de nuestro mundo._

 _El amor puede lograr imposibles o al menos eso mucha gente soñadora y romántica cree, pero realmente es la perseverancia y el sentimiento que tengamos, el deseo, la ilusión que tenemos de que realmente las cosas se hagan de ese modo que logra que muchas veces lo que soñamos o deseamos se haga realidad._

 _R.S._

* * *

Ranma se encontraba acostado en aquella habitación oscura, donde solo se escuchaban murmullos que no alcanzaba a distinguir, no sabía cuánto tiempo había ya pasado desde que ese tal Toma se había llevado su mayor y preciado tesoro, no debió dejar que un chiquillo como ese le ganara, pero realmente había mejorado, esa técnica, fue la misma que uso en la isla y la segunda vez…ya no le había hecho ni cosquillas porque… ¿Porque ahora fue diferente? No lo sintió como una ilusión ¿Porque?

-Esto es una verdadera tragedia –Comentaba una mujer, que por la voz supuso que era Ukyo.

-¿Sabes cómo seguía?

La joven soltó un pequeño sollozo, Ranma en aquel momento sintió un escalofrió, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Hablaban de él? ¿Acaso…? En automático quiso abrir los ojos de golpe pero no pudo, tuvo que dejarlos abrirse suavemente mientras se acostumbraba a la luz.

-¡Ranma!

Kasumi se acercó a él, rápidamente para colocarle una mano en el hombro e impedir que este se levantara.

-¿que…que me paso? –Pregunto solo para querer confirmar que era lo que había dicho el doctor o ¿Porque rayos había caras tan deprimentes? Sabía que en parte era Akane pero sabía que ella estaba segura con ese idiota y entonces ¿De quién hablaban?

-Sufriste mucho daño, no te muevas tan rápido, Ranma

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo así?

-Una semana…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Diablos! ¡¿Y Akane?!

-Ryoga fue en su búsqueda, junto con Nabiki, nuestros padres y el maestro Happosai.

-Debo ir también…

-Estás débil

-Debo ir aun así.

-Yo…. –Miro a Ukyo quien tenía a su lado a Sakura y al otro lado a Shampoo quien tenía la mirada perdida -¿Shampoo? ¿Qué ocurre?

La peli morada soltó un sollozo suavemente mientras Ukyo le daba una pequeña palmada en señal de apoyo, lo cual resulto realmente raro para Ranma quien siempre les había visto actuar diferente. -¿Ukyo?

-Mousse…

-No me digas que…

La peli castaña asintió lentamente con su cabeza –Está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, los doctores…no dan mucha esperanza

-No puede ser… -Cerro sus puños, molesto mientras solo pensaba en buscar a su amada Akane y rescatarla de aquel asesino.

.

.

.

En otra parte de aquel lugar se encontraba Toma y Akane, él le miraba con adoración y lujuria realmente, pero le sonreía burlonamente –Ranma tiene muchos enemigos ¿Verdad Akane?

La joven quien se encontraba amarrada en aquel cuarto oscuro y con una venda en la boca para que no gritara solo le fulmino con la mirada molesta.

-Para llegar hasta a ti, yo he reunido a todos sus enemigos para que se enfrenten a él y ver si realmente es digno de pelear conmigo –Comento soberbiamente mientras reía. –Si no sobreviví es que no era realmente ni digno de mi ni de ti y que no es un verdadero guerrero.

La joven negó con la cabeza y le miro retadoramente lo que provoco aún más la molestia del joven quien se acercó a ella peligrosamente –Deja de defenderlo, tu amor es algo erróneo, Akane, yo te lo quitare –Le trato de besar pero la joven se hizo a un lado, entonces el joven beso su cuello y se quedó ahí por un largo momento aspirando el olor de la joven, grabando perfectamente el aroma y la textura de su piel.

La joven se estremeció al sentir sus manos de aquel chico entre sus muslos, la tomaba con desesperación y con posesión, estaba disfrutando a cada instante aquello que estaba haciendo, fuera lo que fuese que estuviera imaginándose en su mente la joven se encargaría de luchar hasta el final… _"Solo muerta…"_ pensó mientras le golpeaba con sus rodillas en el estómago bajo provocando que este se encorvara del dolor pero le miro con una sonrisa burlona.

-Te gusta que te traten salvajemente ¿Eh?

La joven abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente al ver que aquel joven le iba a regresar el golpe, solo sintió la palma de aquella mano caer estrepitosamente sobre su glúteo provocando el sonrojo e indignación de la joven quien le miro con verdaderas ganas de matarlo, de en ese momento tener rayos láser desde sus ojos para atravesarlo completamente o quemarlo hasta hacerlo polvo.

El solo rio –No saldrás de aquí Akane, será mejor que te acostumbres y cooperes –Sonrió aún más –Aquí no está Ranma para defenderte ni nadie. –Volvió a acercarse y esta vez la beso sobre el pañuelo claro pero eso no impidió que ella sintiera su aliento y su saliva mojarle esa parte donde estaba su boca bajo este, ella abrió sorpresivamente los ojos los cuales se cristalizaron, mientras trataba de quitarse pero él la sujeto del cabello haciéndola para atrás –Se me acaba la paciencia Akane –Ella le miro molesta pero asustada por la mirada que el joven tenía –Ya te lo dije mejor flojita y cooperando si no quieres que deje mi caballerosidad a un lado y te obligue –Sonrió de lado y la dejo caer.

 _"_ _Ranma…"_ Pensó la joven tratando de tranquilizarse y pensar que Ranma ya estaba en camino para encontrarla.

.

.

.

-Akane –Murmuro el joven pelinegro caminando por un espeso bosque tratando de mantener la vista en el camino que les habían indicado Kasumi por donde se habían ido los otros.

-Ya anochece, Ranma –Comento Ukyo tocándole el hombro –Mejor descansemos un poco

-No puedo ¿No lo entiendes? Debo llegar rápido a ella, Akane espera que vaya y yo no debo detenerme a descansar como si fueran vacaciones, si quieres descansar hazlo, pero yo no descansare Ukyo, debo seguir ella me necesita –Dijo con voz fría pero a la vez desesperada.

Ukyo le miro sorprendida pero exasperada lo volteo y le dio una fuerte abofeteada, el joven le miro sorprendido por el acto –Ranma entiendo que estés preocupado, Ryoga por si no lo recuerdas también fue a buscarla con tu padre, me preocupa también y no es que no me preocupe Akane, solo quiero…quiero decir que entiendo tu angustia pero debemos mantener la calma y debes tener la cabeza fría cuando vuelvas a enfrentarte a ese Toma, porque si no…no le ganaras.

-La perseverancia ahora no me sirve…

-Al contrario Ranma la paciencia con la que estoy segura que ella te espera es la que le ayudara mantenerse cuerda y tranquila esperando pacientemente a que tu llegues y sabes ¿Porque? –Él lo sabía pero negó –Porque te ama, esa misma paciencia y el no precipitarte y descansar porque aun esta débil –Le reprocho –Hará que llegues con más fuerzas y energía y entonces podrás atacar mejor.

-No sabemos para donde…

-Ranma… -Le miro suplicante –Confía en mí, ellos no debieron ir muy lejos, seguramente Toma esta por aquí porque está esperando a sus fieles discípulos, créeme Ryoga estuvo mucho tiempo por estas montañas antes de que apareciera nuevamente por Nerima…seguro que algo debe recordar pues nos trajo para acá.

-Quizás –Admitió el pelinegro resignándose –Bien, descansemos

Ambos se dispusieron a acomodar las cosas para descansar cuando…

-¿Qué fue eso? –Ukyo se puso detrás del pelinegro -¿Acaso es ese chiquillo? –Dijo la joven nerviosa por no ver a su enemigo

-No…yo creo que…

En aquel momento salió de las sombras un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules oscuros le miro por un momento cuando tuvo visibilidad, no entendía que hacia el ahí pero sabía que no era nada bueno e incluso comenzaba a sospechar que tal vez él sabía algo, pues sonrió burlonamente.

-Ranma

El joven pelinegro relajo su postura, lentamente una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujó en su rostro, aquel joven nunca seria competencia por más que lo intentara, él no lo permitiría, jamás dejaría que apartaran a su Akane de él, nadie.

-Shinnosuke

.

.

.

Ryoga iba detrás de los tres hombres que caminaban seguros en aquella montaña, cada vez alejándose más del camino, habían visto que en la casi cima de esa montaña había una cabaña, algo podrían averiguar o tal vez Akane estaba ahí…

" _Akane"_ pensó en ella, ¿Qué tan enojada estaría con él? Realmente ocasiono daño…aunque le preocupaba más lo que había sucedido con Ukyo, realmente Ukyo era una persona maravillosa, pese a que el había sido realmente malo ella no había dejado que sus actos inconscientes por culpa de Toma perturbaran la relación que tenían, ella comprendía… " _Relación…realmente me gusta pero…"_ pensaba mientras se cuestionaba ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Ukyo realmente?

-Vaya –Susurro alguien desde la sombras –Ustedes no son Ranma Saotome ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Venimos por Akane Tendo mi hija –Dijo Soun molesto por la interrupción y por no ver al oponente

-Vaya que valientes pero…nosotros solo atacaremos a Ranma, ustedes no son bienvenidos

-Quiero ir por mi hija –Dijo desesperado Soun molesto dando un paso hacia adelante

-Señor no haga dramas aquí –Salió de las sombras aquel hombre sonriendo burlonamente un joven pelinegro de ojos cafés claros, camisa negra y un pantalón militar, botas militares y guantes, traía una banda en el cabello de color blanco, los demás le miraron sorprendidos de descubrir aquella identidad.

-¿Ryu Kumon? –Preguntaron al unísono los cuatro al verle, el solo sonrió aún más.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _una enorme disculpa por la tardanza pero aqui sigo y seguire, espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste ;D_**

 ** _lamento mucho no agradecer uno a uno pero mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews, de veerdad los leo todos asi que no olviden dejar reviews, me ayudan a mejorar y tambien me motivan a seguir adelante ;D_**

 ** _saludos_**


	17. CAPITULO 17 MORIR O VIVIR

**CAPITULO 17 UNA BATALLA COMIENZA**

* * *

 _Las personas enamoradas siempre tienden a ser muy débiles, es más fácil manipularlas y poder conseguir lo que queremos los más fuertes, para el amor ya no existe, cuando la persona que tanto quisiste te decepciona o te cambia simplemente por otra persona, en mi caso prefirió a alguien más entonces ¿Qué esperaba que yo hiciera?_

 _Cuando estas solo es muy difícil poder sobreponerte a perdida tras perdida, cuando la gente que más has amado en tu vida te abandona y quedas solo ¿Qué es lo que haces entonces en ese momento? Realmente no se la respuesta, solo sé que la venganza es un plato frio que puedes comerte lentamente y lograr que la gente que te hizo daño sufra, no importa que tires a los seres más inocentes y puros ¿O sí? Para mí no, es justo, yo sufrí…he sufrido siempre ¿Porque los demás no?_

 _T.T. (Príncipe)_

* * *

-Se los advertí –Dijo sonriendo mientras adoptaba posición de combate –Morirán –Sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros y simplemente calculaba a su presa –No pensaba atacarlos pero han colmado ya mi paciencia… ¡Aaaah!

Ryu ataco a Soun quien estaba más cerca de él, impactándolo con un puñetazo en pleno estomago que dejo sin aire al hombre quien cayó al suelo, tosiendo y sin moverse tanto.

Nabiki inmediatamente grito asustada y trato de acercarse a su padre pero Ryoga se lo impidió –No, Nabiki, debes huir mientras nosotros lo detenemos –Ryoga la empujo para que retorciera hacia los árboles para que se fuera a esconder y después dio media vuelta para enfrentarse junto a Happosai y a Genma que ya estaban en posiciones de ataque.

-Que divertido será esto ¿Qué dirá Ranma, cuando vea que mate a su padre? –Sonrió ampliamente Ryu al saber que tenía ventaja en aquel campo de batalla que estaba por desatarse.

-¡Te derrotaremos! –Grito Ryoga antes de agazaparse para tomar aire y salir disparado hacia el joven pelinegro, quien ya lo esperaba.

.

.

.

-¡Ranma!

Shinnosuke y Ranma llevaban ya una batalla pareja por fin en aquel momento, no era como esa vez que el peleo un poco o nada con él, en aquel bosque donde también estuvo a punto de perder a Akane, no esta vez las cosas eran mucho más equilibradas, Shinnosuke ya no era más débil y eso se lo debía a ellos, sobre todo a Akane ¿Porque hacerle daño?

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, tal vez para Shinnosuke, si lo derrotaba, Akane correría a sus brazos, pues finalmente fue como un pequeño amor para la peliazul, o al menos eso pensaba él.

-¡El truco de las castañas! ¡Aaaah! –Ataco nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas, pero el joven había superado su velocidad, se movía rápido.

-¡Aaaah!

Otro golpe.

-¿Porque haces esto, Shinnosuke? –Pregunto Ukyo al acercarse a Ranma quien estaba en el suelo tratando de reponerse

-¿Porque no lo haría? Es la gran oportunidad de derrotar a alguien que no se merece el amor de tan maravillosa mujer –Sonrió burlonamente, algo vio entonces…algo andaba mal pero ¿Qué…? Sus ojos eran…

-Ella tampoco merece lo que Toma está haciendo…ni siquiera tu ganaras ¿Para qué pelear y perder el tiempo aquí los dos? Akane no quiere estar con él y estoy seguro que tu no deseas que este con el tampoco –Dijo Ranma tratando de convencerlo pero Ukyo le tomo de pronto el brazo halándolo un poco para que le prestara atención

-Creo que…Shinnosuke ya no es Shinnosuke

Él le miro confundido -¿De qué rayos….?

-Mira sus ojos –El pelinegro observo con más atención hacia donde Ukyo señalaba y entonces pudo ver lo que ella se refería, aquellos ojos…esos ojos eran de un color rojo fuerte y la mirada estaba totalmente desenfocada….pasaba lo mismo con Ryoga ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

.

.

.

Akane observaba como Toma tenía la mirada perdida y sonreía divertido, era como si no estuviera en aquel lugar, junto a ella, era como si sus pensamientos y demás estuvieran en otro lado…lejos de ahí.

-Jajajaja –De pronto rio estruendosamente mientras murmuraba algo y después regreso…su mirada era triunfal como si acabara de hacer una travesura como un pequeño, miro a la peliazul, con esa mirada fría y a la vez penetrante la cual no puedes evitar mirar con temor y sin embargo no la puedes apartar.

-Akane, creo que será mejor que cooperes –Dijo quitándole la soga de la boca.

-¿De que…hablas? –Dijo nerviosa y tratando de conservar la calma

-Ranma esta con Ukyo y prefirió su vida que la tuya

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es verdad!

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Quieres ver? –Dijo Toma, tomando su espada para hacer un remolino sobre el agua que había cerca de Akane, la peliazul miraba sorprendida aquel acto y pronto la neblina del agua que parecía tener, desapareció.

Pudo ver en aquel tipo de espejismo como Ranma observaba la escena donde un joven sostenía a Ukyo quien parecía a punto de asfixiarse y entonces gritaba con todas sus fuerzas eso parecía, el hombre parecía hacerle caso, tal vez algo le dijo porque Ranma asintió con la cabeza, después Ukyo fue arrojada al suelo y el hombre dio media vuelta. Entonces momentos después Ranma miro a Ukyo dulcemente y ella sonrojada le abrazo, él se levantó con ella en sus brazos dando media vuelta y alejándose del lugar; la imagen desapareció.

-¡No eso no es….no es verdad! –Grito Akane con todas sus fuerzas y con lágrimas en los ojos, no lo podía creer, no podía creerlo.

-No estés así amor, ya sabíamos bien que él no vendría –Se acercó hasta ella para secarle las lágrimas, Akane ya no hizo el mayor esfuerzo por nada, si Ranma no la amaba entonces ya nada importaba para ella –Ahora ya no tiene a que venir a enfrentarme, antes lo hizo por el agua pero ahora que ya no tiene la necesidad de deshacerse de ninguna maldición, era obvio que no vendría, mi linda Akane no llores

-No es…no puedo….creerlo

-Yo te cuidare y amare siempre, Akane yo no te dejare nunca ¿Lo sabes?

Akane bajo el rostro sollozando aún más, mientras Toma le acariciaba y desataba lentamente sus piernas, para después hacerla levantarse –Vamos cariño, ven conmigo estarás mejor –Sonrió al ver que la joven estaba dejándose llevar por él, este era el mejor momento para poder llevar a cabo lo que tanto añoraba desde hace meses –Eres solo mía Akane, ya nadie te hará daño –Susurro mientras le abrazaba y la conducía hacia el otro lado de aquella cabaña donde estaban.

.

.

.

-¡No! –Ryoga aun peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, Genma y Soun estaban más que derrotados, estaba tranquilo pues sabía que no estaban muertos pero aquel hombre se los había llevado, mientras él seguía peleando con Ryu.

Happosai estaba tratando de avanzar sigilosamente por la montaña pero cada que lograba escabullirse algo lo regresaba al campo de batalla era como si algo o alguien lo regresara al lugar pero…era increíble ¿Si es alguien como no puede verlo? ¿Si es un campo entonces como traspasarlo sin presenciar la energía?

-¡Ríndete Ryoga! Además… -Le miraba con superioridad mientras se acercaba al pelinegro caído –Tú estabas locamente enamorado de esa chica también ¿No?

-¿También? Es decir que tu…

-No…a mí solo me importaba recuperar el prestigio de mi familia y por eso hurte el lugar de Ranma para tomar posesión del dojo Tendo, pero…no pude hacerlo –Dijo amargamente recordando aquel momento de humillación –Por eso estoy aquí, volveré a hacer lo mismo pero esta vez sí le quitare todo lo que quiere y es importante para Ranma Saotome

-¿No crees que Toma ya lo habrá hecho antes que tú? ¿O que acaso crees que lo hace por ti?

-Sé que Toma lo está haciendo por el –Sonrió burlonamente –No soy tonto pero él me prometió, compartir a la chica….jajajaja y así mi venganza estará completada al ver a Ranma Saotome humillado y derrotado por fin –Rio locamente mientras Ryoga sentía la furia salir de sus poros, no permitirá que Akane sea lastimada de esa forma.

Sentía la furia, miro a Ryu con llamas en los ojos, usaría su último ataque y toda la última energía que le quedaba debía intentarlo…." _Por lo menos que quite a uno"_ pensó antes de atacarlo.

Ryu sintió la energía de Ryoga pero ya era tarde la llameante flama de color rojo salió del cuerpo de Ryoga atacándolo sin piedad apenas si pudo protegerse de semejante energía que acababa de mandarle el pelinegro.

-¡Aaaah!

.

.

.

-¿Escuchaste eso Ranma? –Llevaban ya alrededor de casi una hora caminando, desde que terminaron la batalla con Shinnosuke, eso ya tenía más tiempo y aun no hallaban otro contrincante como él les había dicho antes de desmayarse.

-Si vino de por allá –Dijo el pelinegro quien llevaba en su espalda a Shinnosuke.

-Creo que debiste dejarlo –Comento la joven aun molesta por cómo se dieron las cosas y sobretodo porque Ranma había insistido en dejar a Shinnosuke cerca de un lugar seguro.

-Tal vez pero… ¡Ryoga! –Grito al ver al pelinegro caer después de que descargara toda su ira, el joven lo miro al caer desmayado.

-¡Ryoga! –Ukyo se acercó a él angustiada, entonces…

-¿Ryu?

El joven pelinegro volteo a mirarlo sonriente y cansado –Vaya…hasta que apareces Ranma

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-En un momento te atiendo, debo matar a alguien –Se acercó a la pareja –Con permiso señorita no quiero lastimarla –Tomo a Ryoga quien estaba más que exhausto para luchar pero igual medio abrió los ojos. –Morirás…que pena había planeado dejarte vivir…lastima el camino de la muerte es lo que elegiste.

-¡No! –Ukyo saco su postula gigante para pelear contra el -¡Suéltalo!

-Ukyo –Murmuro inaudible el joven de la pañoleta quien fue arrojado a un lado por Ryu para concentrar su atención en la joven impertinente

-Ja –Dijo deteniendo su ataque -¿En verdad crees que me derrotaras?

-¡Ukyo!

Ranma trato de acercarse pero en aquel momento apareció otra persona que lo ataco sin piedad y que en verdad no se hubiera imaginado verlo en aquella montaña la cual se había convertido en el peor campo de batalla, era la pesadilla del joven.

Un joven de cabello dorado y rojo aparece ante ellos, lleva un traje como tipo dios, un gran amuleto esta sobre el pecho de este de color rojo, ojos color cafés claros, sonreía burlonamente al joven pelinegro quien le miraba sorprendido

-Ranma –Saludo mientras se acercaba a Ryu e Ukyo, empujando a esta última –Tanto tiempo sin vernos –No te levantes o morirás –Añadió al ver que Ukyo hacia el intento de levantarse –He mejorado desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos, espero lo mismo de ti, niño.

Ranma le miro con molestia, recordando con amargura y teniendo un terrible deja vu, que le ocasionaba escalofríos en la espina dorsal.

-Saffron

El hombre sonrió ampliamente mientras el azabache, fruncía el ceño en señal de enojo.

.

.

.

Alguien no lejos de ahí observaba la escena tratando aun de ingresar hacia la parte de arriba pero dándose casi por vencido cuando vio al hombre que apareció.

-Seguramente por eso no podía subir

-¿Maestro Happosai?

El anciano dio media vuelta y se encontró con una temible Nabiki parecía que la joven estaba sonriendo. ¿Sonriendo en un momento como este? Pensó el anciano pero observo algo raro en ella.

-¿Nabiki?

-¿Quiere vivir o morir, maestro? –Dijo sensualmente escalofriante con una voz fría y sin sentimiento alguno

-¿Qué?

-¿Morirá entonces? Venga –Lo tomo del brazo para halarlo hacia una oscura cueva.

Por alguna extraña razón Happosai no sentía fuerzas ya, para poder detenerse, sabía que Nabiki no estaba bien y por eso no debía ir pero había una fuerza superior que lo estaba obligando, cuando ingreso a la cueva, la obscuridad cubrió todo su ser.

.

.

.

-Estas hermosa –Dijo Toma al ver a su novia saliendo de la cabaña –El templo es aquel –Señalo un pequeño templo cerca de ahí, el cual no había visto cuando fue llevada ahí por la fuerza.

-No quiero… -Murmuro la joven haciéndose hacia atrás, no podía simplemente no podía

-Vamos Akane si no lo haces te matare y creo que mil veces es preferible vivir ¿No?

-Ya estoy muerta, nada importa ya –Murmuro pero Toma la escucho, sonrió ante esto y le miro desafiante

-¿Entonces qué más da? ¡Vamos! –Ordeno aventándola –Además lo peor ya paso y debe ser así mejor ¿No crees?

La joven sollozo, no sabía que había pasado en la ultima hora –Yo…no…

-¿No recuerdas no? Y ¿Crees que eso sea suficiente cuando alguien se dé cuenta que ya no vales nada? –Dijo divertido por la situación –Admítelo Akane es mejor así, yo te amo y fui y seré el único hombre en tu vida, resígnate

La joven bajo la mirada, él la tomo del brazo –Vamos querida, aunque estés ya muerte según tú, para mi sigues más que viva –Le planto un beso lastimándola –Vamos –Caminaron forzadamente entre el camino hacia el templo.

.

.

.

-Mejor vete Ranma, no podemos pelear –Dijo después de unos minutos Saffron, mi fuerza, mi poder es mayor que el tuyo y estoy seguro que te derrotare fácilmente

-No me iré, debo ir por Akane

-Jajajaja esa niña boba –Sonrió más para sí mismo -¿Recuerdas la última vez Ranma? Bien pues Toma es un niño tonto e ingenuo que no sabe lo que le espera –Sonrió aún más –Vete porque ya no hay nada aquí para ti, cuando el sol salga… -Murmuro acariciando su talismán del pecho –Eso pasa cuando humillas a un líder de tan antigua tradición de fénix.

-¿Qué pasara?

-Ella ya no tendrá elección, tu…te daré la oportunidad de elegir entre morir o vivir –Sonrió burlonamente –Akane morirá de todas formas sea cual sea la decisión final –Rio por lo bajo

Ranma se quedó congelado, la sangre le hervía, sudor frio recorrió su cuerpo al escucharlo, _"No, no otra vez ¡No otra vez!"_ pensó desesperado tomando pose de ataque –No lo permitiré –Dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Ya no puedes hacer nada…ya no hay salida ni elección, puedes acompañarla con gusto te ayudare –Dijo también poniéndose en defensa –Esto será divertido pero lastima…al final no habrá elección –Sonrió

-¡Cállate, no lo permitiré!

-Tonto –Murmuro cuando lo vio acercarse, en ese momento el… ¿desapareció?

Ranma miro hacia todos lados y entonces….obscuridad.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _pensaron que ya habia olvidado este fic? no perdonenme por la tardanza pero entre el trabajo, escuela y demas, estoy atareada y sin tiempo ademas en juniio comenzaran funciones asi que tal vez las primeras semanas de junio no pueda actualizar pero prometo hacer lo posible para que no pase mucho tiempo sin actualizar todos mis fics no solo este ;D_**

 ** _muchas gracias por su paciencia, comprension, apoyo pero sobretodo por sus hermosos reviews que siempre me incitan a seguir escribiendo de verdad gracias y leo todos y cada uno de esos reviews asi que no olviden dejarmelos_**

 ** _sugerencias, comentarios etc son bienvenidos en mi proximo capitulo les respondere uno a uno i promise ;D_**

 ** _nota: hay dos personajes aqui Ryu y Saffron que no son del anime para que quede claro, son del manga, de echo de ahi los saque y me parecen personajes interesantes y poderosos enemigos de ranma sobretodo saffron ;D, Ryu se me hace un contrincante fuerte pero solo en el aspecto de que usurpo su lugar, lo cual da entender que es bueno en las artes marciales o muy parecido a ranma o ambas, por eso los elegi ;D_**

 ** _espero les guste :D_**

 ** _saludos y lindo inicio de semana_**


	18. CAPITULO 18 ROJO COMO LA PLUMA FENIX

**CAPITULO 18 ¿TÚ O YO?, CRUEL DESTINO**

* * *

 _Cuando estas a punto de perder a una persona ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar? Muchas veces jóvenes enamorados o niños, adultos no importa realmente la edad, pero siempre solemos pensar que podríamos dar la vida por la pareja, por padres, por hermanos, en fin por nuestros seres queridos pero ¿No les parece cruel, cuando puedes decidir? ¿Tu o el ser querido? Todos sabemos la respuesta pero ¿Quién realmente está dispuesto a dar la vida por otra persona? Seamos sinceros no todos, pero en un momento de desesperación el corazón es quien manda y es que en realidad es cuando debemos comprender que el amor no se razona ni se piensa, se siente o no se siente, es por ello que pocos actuamos de manera correcta porque muchas veces dejamos la razón y no al corazón decidir._

 _C.M.M_

* * *

 _¿Tú o yo? Que cruel decisión es esa…que cruel ha sido el destino pero…aun así tuviera que dar mil veces mi vida la daría por ti Akane…mi Akane_

 _R.S._

* * *

Todo a su alrededor estaba completamente lleno de oscuridad, creyó tal vez que era por la noche ya caía en Nerima, pero ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Vio a su lado a Ukyo con Ryoga a quien abrazaba y sollozaba en silencio, del otro lado vio a su padre y al tío Soun, cerca de ahí estaba Happosai quien estaba inconsciente también como los otros dos.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunto poniéndose de pie.

-Es una cueva –Una voz en su cabeza sonó y se sobresaltó porque era…

-¿Cologne?

.

.

.

Toma y Akane se encontraban frente al gran templo, donde el discutía con Saffron y Ryu -¡Basta!

-¡Eso mismo decimos nosotros basta! –Exclamo un joven peliazul que llegaba con dificultad a la cima de la montaña

-¡¿Shinnosuke?! –Exclamo Akane quien hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen

-Akane yo… -Se sonrojo –Lo lamento….no sabía lo que…

 _"_ _Maldición ya no está bajo mi poder_ " pensó el joven príncipe -¡Atrápenlo!

Ni Saffron ni Ryu se movieron algo que puso más de mal humor a Toma -¡¿Qué rayos…?!

-No estamos bajo tu poder, Toma, nosotros no tenemos por qué obedecerte –Respondió Ryu acercándose a Akane –Tanto tiempo Akane

-Ryu…

-Demasiado –Agrego Saffron –Lamento mucho que otra vez por culpa de Ranma Saotome tú sufras las consecuencias

-¿Qué…?

-¿Peleas conmigo? –Dijo el joven de cabello dorado y rojo –Si te niegas a hacerlo morirás y si lo haces también morirás –Rio divertido de la situación

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que te engañamos, Toma eso es lo que pasa –Saffron se enfrentó a el –Tu poder es increíble pero aun no supera el mío…nunca nadie podrá superar el poder de un heredero del legendario combate fénix. –Exclamo sonriendo

-¿Qué tiene que ver Akane?

-Ella y Ranma la vez pasada me dieron una dura batalla, ella casi muere pero para mí desgracia no fue así, por lo que enfrentarme a ella o a él por separado seguramente aumentara mi poder de batalla…aun cuando dudo que ellos sean fuertes, solo me vencieron por mi distracción –Dijo con arrogancia –Bueno Akane prepárate –Tomo pose de pelea pero…

-¡No lo harás! –Exclamo Toma

El joven moreno se interpuso entre Akane y Saffron quien le miraba colérico y desafiante. Ryu aprovechando la distracción tomo a Akane halándola hacia dentro del templo, alejándola de todos para cumplir su venganza.

.

.

.

En una cueva no lejos de ahí. –Debemos salir de aquí –Exclamo Ranma mirando con desesperación las paredes

-Ya te dije que hacer, Ranma, usa el truco de la explosión

-Pero solo Ryoga puede hacerlo –Murmuro molesto pues el no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo

-Ryoga está débil, tienes que hacerlo

-¿Porque no lo hace usted? –Dijo enojado

-Porque yo no estoy aquí, no físicamente –Dijo la anciana en su cabeza –Estoy con Shampoo y no puedo dejarla, solo me he comunicado contigo para decirte esto, debes apresurarte y alejarla lo más que puedas de Saffron y de la montaña, debe ser antes de que amanezca, al amanecer será tarde y Ranma –El joven escuchaba con atención todo –No dejes que Saffron se acerque a ella para ponerle la pluma dorada del fénix, entonces no habrá marcha atrás, suerte

-Demonios –Susurro antes de concentrar toda esa energía, frustración y enojo en un solo golpe -¡El truco de la explosión! –Sintió como la tierra temblaba en el punto donde había golpeado.

.

.

.

-¡Ryu suéltame!

Akane forcejeaba con este joven hasta que este le empujo provocando que esta cayera al suelo -¿Sabes Akane siempre puedes rectificar?

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que la última vez que me vieron a ahora, he cambiado de parecer con respecto a lo que Ranma tiene y no sabe valorar, que nunca ha sabido valorar

-No comprendo

-Tiene una maravillosa madre que hubiera deseado tener, mi padre es obvio mejor que el de él, pero por lo menos el aun lo tiene, tiene una hermosa prometida y aun no se casa con ella, tiene amigos leales y nunca está solo, en cambio yo…siempre solo, incluso después de esa vez que peleamos por los rollos que su padre tenía en su poder y por el que causo la muerte de mi padre, ya que sus técnicas estaban hechas para otro fin y no para entrenarlas dentro de un dojo –Comento mirándola fijamente con sus hermosos zafiros –Lo odio, ahora lo odio por todo lo que tiene y yo no tengo

-Ranma…Ranma no tiene la culpa

-No…pero si puedo hacerlo igual de infeliz que yo –Sonrió mirándola intensamente –Lo hare

Se abalanzo sobre ella, provocando que la joven peliazul rodara a un lado para defenderse -¿Quieres pelear? Sabes quién va a ganar ¿Cierto? –Dijo tomándola de la muñeca

-Solo muerta –Murmuro lanzándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro provocando que a este le escurriera sangre de la nariz y haciendo que sus ojos se tornaran color rojo, rojo como el fénix, como las llamas de este al arder. -¿Ryu?

-Ahora veras –Susurro molesto al tiempo que enloquecido lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra, la joven solo intentaba esquivarlos.

.

.

.

Ranma corría hacia donde se libraba una fuerte batalla, Ukyo iba detrás con Ryoga caminando lentamente, sus padres también lastimados caminaban lentamente cargando al maestro Happosai aun inconsciente cuando escucharon una pequeña pero siniestra risa

-Morirán

-¿Nabiki? –Exclamaron todos mirándola sorprendidos

-¡Aaaah!

-Perdona Nabiki –Dijo Ukyo al ver que iba a atacar a Ranma sacando su espátula y dándole de lleno en el rostro provocando que cayera desmayada pero saliendo una luz blanca de su cuerpo para terminar formando una pluma de un ave fénix.

-Lo cual quiere decir que…

-Que Toma jamás tuvo el control –Completo Ranma corriendo una vez más hacia el lugar de batalla.

Saffron se divertía esquivando los golpes de Toma quien ya exhausto se dejó caer al suelo respirando entrecortadamente –Tu realmente no eres un maestro de la ilusión porque….si fuera así nunca serias una blanca paloma para realizar mis poderes –Dijo Saffron sonriendo -¡Ah Ranma! Veo que ya despertaron

-¡¿Dónde está a…?!

En ese momento se escuchó un gran estruendo dentro del palacio y de este salió disparada Akane al suelo, Ranma inmediatamente quiso acercarse a ella pero Saffron se lo impidió, Toma fue quien se acercó para tomarla en sus brazos pero ella lo empujo -¡No me toques!

-Si no la toques principito, ella ahorita es mi víctima, pero ya sabes Akane amor, si gano serás mía

Akane se puso de pie con dificultad pero de inmediato casi cae al suelo de nuevo, le estaba doliendo mucho su brazo, además el vestido que llevaba era algo pesado, pero Toma le obligo a ponerse ese ridículo vestido de novia.

Era un vestido blanco largo y encima una pequeña capa de princesa de cuentos de hadas color blanco también, el cabello ya lo llevaba suelto, respiraba agitadamente y se limpió con la capa la sangre que salía de su boca y después se la quitó –Nunca.

-¡Akane! –Ranma empujo a Saffron quien estaba distraído y no se dio cuenta y entonces antes de que siquiera Ryu y Akane se tocaran el tomo a Akane entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr lo más que pudo.

-Ranma –Murmuro al verse entre los brazos del hombre que amaba. El sintió un gran alivio al tenerla cerca, hacia tanto que esperaba que todo ya se resolviera que ahora sentía ganas de escapar con ella sin importarle nada más.

-Akane debo decirte algo –Dijo seriamente tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle que recupero hace mucho sus recuerdos y que en realidad… -Yo… bueno quiero decirte que –Seguía corriendo por los arboles pero bajaba la velocidad lentamente manteniendo alerta sus sentidos –Yo…la verdad es que…

En ese momento se escuchó un terrible grito de ave fénix provocando que ambos miraran hacia el cielo donde una terrible imagen de ave gigante estaba, tiñendo de color rojo el cielo azul, ahora era de color rojo, rojo como la pluma de un ave fénix y un toque dorado como su pico.

Ranma sintió un terrible mal presentimiento y entonces antes de reaccionar -¡Akane!

La joven fue arrebatada de sus manos por Ryu quien los había alcanzado ya y el la ahorcaba, Ranma furioso se acercaba pero Toma no se lo permitió, miro sus ojos y eran idénticos al color del cielo.

-¿To…Toma?

-Ella morirá –Sonrió maléficamente el joven quien había perdido el control total de sus actos, pero Ranma sabía quién era el causante de todo

-¡Basta! –Grito golpeando a Toma tomándolo por sorpresa dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza provocando que quedara inconsciente y luego iba con Ryu pero el ave del cielo bajo con rapidez y se puso frente a él, con Akane ya es su manos, la velocidad fue muy sorprendente.

-Decide Ranma, ella o tu ¿Qué dices?

-¿Qué…? –Sintió un escalofrió fuerte en la espina dorsal

-¿Ella o tú? Decide ahora –Saco una pluma dorada del diamante que tenía en el pecho y esta se tornó mitad roja y mitad dorada como el ave fénix –Piérdela para siempre o salvara aunque no sea para ti…tal vez para mí –Dijo riendo aún más, acercando esa pluma a Akane, quien lentamente recuperaba la conciencia

-No…

-Ranma…

-Decide

-¡No le hagas daño! –Exclamo el pelinegro acercándose a ellos pero Akane lo detuvo con la mano

-Una vida sin ti no sería vida –Comento mirándolo con un brillo fuerte, audaz e intenso a los ojos –Mi vida sin ti no valdría nada ya, no sabría cómo seguir, te amo demasiado

Ranma se sorprendió ante aquella confesión segura de su prometida y vio como sus lágrimas caían desesperadas por sus mejillas con el temor de perderlo de cualquier decisión, pues así seria al final –No lo olvides –Murmuro la joven ya resignada

-No lo hagas… -Murmuro tomándola de la mano, por un momento mágico solo eran ellos dos y Saffron se había esfumado pero…

-¡Basta de cursilerías! –Dijo dándole un golpe a Ranma y tirando a Akane –Mejor termino con los dos, primero el causante de todo –Miro a Ranma y saco sus espada -¡Muere!

En un segundo estaba frente a Ranma pero al siguiente decidió dar media vuelta y atacar a Akane, Ranma vio lo que pasaba, solo era fracciones de segundos las que tenía para hacer algo, Ranma no podía…no había nada que pensar ni siquiera podía, su mente estaba en blanco lo único que podía pensar era en ella…era que no pasara nada grave y sin más se interpuso…

-¡Ranma no!

Aquel grito fue desgarrado se escuchó por toda Nerima, Saffron quedo sorprendido por lo que veía, Ranma cayó en los brazos de Akane quien lloraba descontroladamente pero a la vez se escuchaba fuertes truenos que estaban cayendo muy cerca de ellos….lo que temía estaba haciéndose en realidad…

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui sigo, perdonen la tardanza, aqui esta un nuevo capitulo de mi fic y no se preocupen nunca dejare mis historias y menos inconclusas ;D**_

 _ **espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, les comento que este fic ya casi llega a su fin, solo seran tal vez 3 capitulos mas o 4 no mas jejeje ;D asi que espero que lo disfruten :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo ;D cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia lo pueden dejar leo todos sus reviews y en el siguiente agradecere personalmente a cada uno ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


End file.
